El Heredero
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Naruto, crece siendo odiado por su aldea, por ser (Supuestamente) la reencarnación de Kyubi. Pero, una visita de la diosa Shinigami, le dará el poder que necesita, para demostrarles a todos, que él es un ser humano, que es igual que todos ellos y que puede protegerlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **01: Obsequio**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

El Sandaime, vio un tornado de fuego, alzarse, convoco a un grupo ANBU y fue a ver qué había ocurrido.

Era el 11 de Octubre, 12:04am. Asi que solo una cosa se le paso por la cabeza, la preocupación aumento y ordeno a sus ANBU's ir más rápido.

Llego al callejón y lo que vio, lo dejo mudo, fue justamente lo que le preocupo, libero su Instinto Asesino, dejando a todos los Shinobis y Aldeanos allí reunidos congelados del miedo, al sentir tal poder provenir de su líder.

—Pensé, que les había ordenado, no volver a lastimar a Naruto —El sentimiento de muerte era palpable y el sentir como Sarutobi los observaba a cada uno de ellos, fue un sentimiento aun peor, hasta detenerse en uno de sus ANBU's —No podría estar más decepcionado de ti: Hatake —No sabían porque, pero claramente, al atacar al "Niño-Kyūbi" habían provocado la ira incontrolable de su Hokage, quien chasqueo los dedos y un grupo ANBU de lo más extraño, hizo acto de presencia: Vestían con camisas y pantalones azules, lo cual les ayudaba a confundirse en la oscuridad, aún más que los propios uniformes completamente negros de los ANBU's regulares; los ANBU's ante ellos eran **5** y llevaban las máscaras de: Tigre, Ave, Perro, Tanuki y Neko; además de llevar el símbolo de "Kozue" (Copa de Árbol). Vieron como su Hokage tomaba a Naruto entre sus brazos y se iba, a la salida del callejón hablo —Solo… dejen vivos a los ANBU y Jōnin, desháganse de los otros.

—…Kage… —Hablo un civil aterrado —…Hokage-Sama… —El civil cayo de rodillas al sentir un Kunai en su vientre —… ¿Porque?... —Pregunto, mientras que el ANBU tomaba un palo y conectaba un golpe en su espalda— ¿Porque salvaría usted… a un demonio? —Hiruzen dejo de caminar y olvidándose que los ANBU's y Jōnin's saldrían vivos de allí, con tal de que fueran torturados, contesto.

—Porque tu… acabas de intentar asesinar al hijo del Yondaime Hokage —Los próximos a ser asesinados, abrieron sus ojos, ante tal revelación.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto abrió sus ojos, el color blanco en las paredes y varios, olores fuertes, le llegaron repentinamente

— _El hospital_ —Pensó el niño — _Arigato_ , _Ritsuko-Chan_ —Para Naruto, habían sido solo **5** minutos, pero en realidad, habían pasado **5** días desde que él cayo en coma a causa de la pérdida de sangre, órganos afectados por este último ataque en su contra y por si fuera poco, se había hecho correr una noticia de boca del mismísimo Sandaime Hokage, noticia que tenía a toda Konoha patas arriba y la histeria colectiva era palpable: Uzumaki Naruto, era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

En eso la temperatura en la habitación descendió varios grados y ante Naruto, apareció una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel pálida, labios rojos, hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo, **90-60-90** , llevaba un Kimono negro.

—Ne… disculpa… —dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la mujer ante él, la mirada amorosa de la dama, le estaba poniendo un poco incómodo— ¿Quién eres?

— **Ho… lo lamento, Naruto-Kun** —dijo ella sonriente y acercándose al pequeño — **Mi nombre es Shinigami** —Naruto abrió sus ojos — **Si, es tal y como lo estás pensando: Soy la Shi no Megami (Diosa de la Muerte); la razón por la cual estoy aquí, es porque me has impresionado, Naruto-Kun** —Naruto la miro confundido y sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía un simple niño como él, impresionar a una Megami, como ella? — **He visto cómo te trata la aldea, he visto cuanto te han lastimado y es simplemente sorprendente, el hecho de que aun te encuentres empeñado en hacer amigos y en ser alguien reconocido y respetado** —Naruto asintió, eso era verdad, ella coloco su mano en el pecho de Naruto y se inclinó un poco de manera inconsciente, dándole a Naruto una visión celestial del busto de la Megami — **En tu interior, se encuentran una de las mujeres, más poderosas que han pisado este mundo y mi obsequio para ti, Naruto, es algo que solo tú, podrás llegar a usar** —Naruto la miro confundido, aun asi, ya había conocido a Ritsuko, en el tiempo que estuvo en coma, vio a Shinigami acercarle una pequeña esfera lila e introducirla en su pecho, un aura lila lo rodeo por algunos segundos — **Son 2 Kekkei Genkai: Uno de ellos se llama Fushiton (E. Fénix)** —Shinigami le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió — **Poco a poco, lo que necesites saber sobre el Fushiton llegara a tu cabeza, ahora mismo, solo debes de tener unas** **4** **técnicas y poco a poco, llegaran las demás... nos volveremos a ver, Naruto-Kun** — Naruto asintió — **El segundo se llama Seiton (E. Vida)** —Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido — **El Seiton, es algo que los Kamis te hemos dado, porque sabemos cuánto amas la Naturaleza y para usarlo, tendrás que realizar los siguientes sellos de manos: Jabalí, Perro e Yin** _(N/A: El sello Yin, se realiza con la mano derecha bajo el puño de la mano izquierda)_ **luego veras una luz salir de tus manos y bastara conque imagines aquello a lo cual deseas darle vida** —Shinigami desapareció, Naruto se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, sin poder creerlo, el rubio decidio volver a dormir, justo cuando Hiruzen entraba de visita y se encontraba con Shinigami, quien había vuelto a manifestarse, para explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo: El mundo estaba en peligro y solo Naruto podría salvarlo, asi que le dio un **Kekkei Genkai** de su completa creación y una versión avanzada del **In'Yōton**.

Kakashi llegaba detrás de Hiruzen, aún le comía el remordimiento, al saber que casi había asesinado al hijo de su Sensei, al escuchar sobre los elementos de Naruto, inmediatamente, le pidió a Hiruzen, ser el futuro maestro de Naruto, cuando este se graduara de la academia y el Hokage acepto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto despertó, solo estaba una de sus más grandes amigas, una ANBU de cabello lila en forma de piña, mascara de serpiente.

—Hola, Hebi-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente saludando a Anko, quien llevaba su traje ANBU, al escuchar al pequeño, Ritsuko también despertó, pero al mirar a Naruto, su mirada se quebró y abrazo sus rodillas, la culpa la carcomía —Ritsuko-Chan —La dama lo saludo, Ritsuko, aun no sabía, porque Naruto, la trataba bien, después de todo, era la responsable de sus linchamientos y eso solo ha hacia entristecer y por más que Naruto le pidiera que la mirara, ella se negaba a tal cosa —Ritsuko-Chan —Le llamo Naruto, pero la Kitsune, se negaba a mirarlo, asi que Naruto se subió a la camilla de la Kitsune, para abrazarla y obligarla a mirarlo —Escúchame… tú no eres culpable de ninguna de las cosas que me ocurrieron, los aldeanos y Shinobis, solo tenían miedo.

—Pero… —Ritsuko no supo cómo refutar ese corto y sencillo argumento —Aun asi, tener miedo, no les daba el derecho a atacarte.

—Puede que asi sea —dijo el rubio ladeando su cabeza un par de veces, antes de tomar aire —Pero, de no tener algo o alguien con quien desquitarse, su odio los haría lastimar a alguien más y seria mucho peor.

—Pues, eso no volverá a ocurrir, Naruto-Kun —dijo Hiruzen, entrando y entregándole un pergamino a Naruto —Shinigami-Sama, me lo entrego hace pocos minutos, antes de irse, son para que entrenes tus… Kekkei Genkai —Naruto asintió —Naruto, escúchame atentamente —El rubio asintió —Hace ya **9** años, el día de tu nacimiento, todo estaba saliendo bien, habías nacido sano —Naruto asintió —Y tus padres no podían estar más felices, tu madre, fue… la anterior contenedora de Kyūbi y un hombre lo sabía, asi que entro en la aldea y te arrebato de brazos de tu padre, pero segundos después fuiste recuperado por tu padre. Sin embargo, el objetivo de ese hombre, era tu madre, ella era la contenedora de Kyūbi y tras conseguir capturarla, libero a Kyūbi y le obligo a atacar la aldea. Tu padre y yo pensamos que fue con el Sharingan, eso lo sacamos a relucir, minutos después de que Kyūbi fue derrotada y encerrada en tu interior, tu padre pago el precio, ya que realizar el Shiki Fūin conlleva a fallecer —Naruto asintió, se sentía agitado, eran demasiadas revelaciones en muy pocos segundos —Antes de que yo pudiera hacerte ver como lo que eres: Un héroe por mantener a Kyūbi a raya; mi compañero Shimura Danzō, quien siempre deseo el poder de Kyūbi, te hizo ver como "El Niño Kyūbi" y extendió el odio hacia ti, por toda la aldea.

— ¿Es por culpa del enmascarado y de Danzō-Baka, que soy atacado? —Pregunto Naruto, un poco agitado. Hiruzen le dio una sonrisa triste a Naruto, antes de que el niño fuera abrazado por Ritsuko.

—Eso me temo Naruto-Kun y, es por eso mismo, que desde hoy, vivirás en la Mansión Namikaze —dijo Hiruzen, quien no deseaba que su nieto siguiera siendo atacado, en eso la puerta se abrió y una adulta mayor, arrebato a Naruto de brazos de Ritsuko, para asfixiar al niño.

—K… Koharu-Bāchan —Hablo Naruto.

—Koharu-Chan —dijo Hiruzen, antes de que la adulta, soltara a Naruto, quien dio bocanadas de aire. Hiruzen le comento quien era la dama de cabello rojo. A Koharu casi le da un ataque, al enterarse de quien era la dama y luego de algunas otras revelaciones, era un milagro que la mujer no acabara por sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

—Ojisan —dijo Naruto —Lo lamento, pero no quiero nada que venga de ese hombre, que nos lastimo tanto a Ritsuko-Chan, como a mí — Ritsuko, Hiruzen y Koharu, se preguntaron porque Naruto iría a recibir algo de "Madara" —No quiero nada que venga del Yondaime, ¿entendido? —Los tres adultos entristecieron, Naruto odiaba a su padre, pero rápidamente, Hiruzen lo arreglo, para que Naruto viviera en la Mansión Uzumaki.

 **De paria a heredero del Clan Uzumaki.**

 **La vida da, muchos giros, en pocos minutos.**

 _ **(N/A Laura: En un comienzo, deseaba que Naruto viviera con su madre, pero luego me pareció mala idea o podría verme tentada a escribir un NaruKushi y es algo que estamos guardando para "el final")**_


	2. Digno Aprendizaje

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **02: Digno + Aprendizaje**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen llevo a Naruto y a Ritsuko, hasta el que sería su hogar: La Mansión Uzumaki.

—Luego de que tu madre llegara a Konoha, para convertirse en la segunda Jinchuriki de Kyubi… —Hiruzen pronto se dio cuenta de su error, ante el ceño fruncido de Naruto —Perdón: La segunda Jinchuriki de Ritsuko-San, Mito-Sama, mando a construir esto, para su hija y sucesora —Estas palabras, sorprendieron a Naruto, ya que Uzumaki Mito, era su abuela, lo cual lo hacía nieto de Senju Hashirama.

—Ojisan —dijo Naruto — ¿Crees que sea por eso que Shinigami-Sama me dio el Fushiton y el Seiton?

—No lo sé con total seguridad, Naruto-Kun —dijo Hiruzen —Solo se, que Shinigami-Sama, espera muchas cosas de ti —Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki, encontrando los jardines arreglados gracias a los sirvientes, al entrar, Naruto encontró 5 Kunoichis ANBU's —Les pedí a algunas de mis ANBU's más serviciales, que cuidaran de ti, Naruto-Kun, además de que claramente, Ritsuko-San te cuidara —La Kitsune asintió, claramente eso haría ella.

La primera de las ANBU's se retiró su máscara mostrando su rostro: Su cabello era lila y atado en forma de piña, además de ojos ámbar

—Mucho gusto Foxy-Kun: Soy Mitarashi Anko, nombre en clave: Hebi —Naruto sonrió, ya la conocía desde hace mucho.

—Mi nombre es Tsukino, nombre en clave: Hyō (Pantera (1)) —dijo la segunda ANBU, quien tenía el cabello plateado, piel morena y ojos verdes.

—Soy Konan, nombre en clave Tori (Pájaro) —dijo la dama de cabello azul y ojos dorados, quien llevaba el típico uniforme ANBU.

—Soy Tsunade, nombre en clave: Namekuji (Babosa) —dijo la dama de cabello rubio, ojos castaños, piel bronceada y de busto grande y figura solo rivalizada por Anko y Ritsuko.

—Soy Rei, nombre en clave: Oni (Demonio) —dijo la ANBU de cabello rojizo/naranja, ojos rojos, piel pálida y cuerpo envidiable.

— ¡Estaremos aquí, para lo que necesites de nosotras, Naruto-Sama! —dijeron al unísono las **5** Kunoichis, Ritsuko sonrió, su Naruto-Kun, no estaría solo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Naruto decidio ir y buscar una habitación, después de todo, su maleta (aunque con sus pocas pertenencias) le pesaba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al día siguiente; Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _ **Es hora de despertar, Naruto-Kun"**_ —Susurro Ritsuko, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se removió un segundo en su cama antes de abrir los ojos y darle un abrazo de buenos días a Ritsuko.

Naruto se fue a bañar y volvió a su habitación, donde encontró a… ¿Tsukino oliendo sus Bóxer?, la ANBU de cabello plateado no supo que decir y solo desapareció en el aire.

 **2** minutos después, Naruto bajo para desayunar, mientras que todas miraban a Tsukino, puesto que Ritsuko la vio y les dijo a las demás, seguramente, ese sería el último desayuno de la Ero-ANBU.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después; área de entrenamiento de la mansión Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Anko leía el pergamino de **Fushiton (E. Fénix)** y Tsukino leía el pergamino de **Seiton (E. Vida)**.

—Muy bien, Naruto-Kun —dijo Anko sonriente —El pergamino dice, que envías Chakra a tus manos y pienses en el fuego: Piensa en un fuego que solo tú puedes controlar, un fuego que entregue la vida y que (de ser necesario) también la arrebate —Anko se sorprendió de que a la primera indicación las manos de Naruto se rodearan de un fuego cian —Ahora, ven hacia mí e intenta patearme —Naruto corrió hacia Anko y le lanzo una patada, que Anko bloqueo y luego la dama se alejó —Naruto-Kun, intenta "aletear" con tus nuevas alas de fuego —A Naruto se le hicieron raras esas palabras, antes de mirar sus brazos transformados en alas —Ven hacia mí, Naruto-Kun —Naruto "aleteo" y se sorprendió de su nueva velocidad, con la cual pudo lanzarle una cadena de patadas a Anko, aunque la ANBU le esquivara eficientemente, el **Fushiton** era sorprendente.

Luego de algunos minutos, lanzando puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra, Tsukino, le pidió que tomara posición de loto en el suelo, cosa que Naruto hizo.

—Cierra tus ojos, Naruto-Kun —pidió Tsukino calmada, Naruto la obedeció —Ahora: Imagina que tus manos resplandecen con una luz lila/rosa —Las manos de Naruto, justamente comenzaron a brillar de dicho modo —Ahora, imagina a un animal o a una persona e intenta darle vida en esa luz que tienes en tus manos, Naruto-Kun —Se escuchó un sonido extraño, algo parecido al mugido de una vaca, todos miraron al frente, Naruto abrió los ojos y vio un Camello, había pensado justo en ese animal, solo que este se veía… bueno… ¿Traslucido como un fantasma?, el animal se disipó en el aire —Ese fue el **Seiton** , Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsukino sonriente.

— " _ **Seiton" (E. Vida)**_ —Susurro Naruto mirando sus manos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de acordar clases de Taijutsu y poner nuevamente en práctica el **Seiton**. Naruto y Konan, fueron a una tienda de armas.

Luego de mirar varios tipos de armas: Shuriken, Kunai, Senbon, Katanas, Kama, Cuchillas de Chakra, Kusarigama (Cadena Guadaña), Yari y Tonfa; Naruto se decidio por un par de bastones Bō.

Al salir de la tienda con la nueva compra, Konan recordó algo: Tenían que enseñarle varias cosas a Naruto, pero por encima de todo: **Fūinjutsu**.

 _ **(N/A 1: ¿Samui o Karui deberían de ser compañeras de equipo de Naruto?)**_

 _ **(N/A 2: ¿Cuál de ellas debería estar en el Harem de Naruto? Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Samui (Si es que entra))**_

 _ **(N/A 3: Mikoto o una OC Uchiha, al Harem)**_

 _ **(*Hyō: Por algún motivo, esta palabra funciona: Tanto para un Guepardo como para una Pantera, pero en este caso es para una Pantera)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **03**

 **::::**

—Hora de despertar, Naruto-Kun—Susurro Ritsuko, moviendo levemente al rubio, quien comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

— ¿Ritsuko-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto, mientras que se sentaba en la cama— ¿Qué ocurre?

— **Es hora de que vayas a desayunar y luego, te vayas a la academia** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente — **Recuerda que hoy, inician las clases** —Naruto asintió, Ritsuko se transformó en una esfera de energía y entro en Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Algún tiempo después… Edad de los novatos: 13 años**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos llegaron al salón de clases, en esos **5** años (Desde los **9** que inicia la academia, hasta los **13** que se gradúan), los jóvenes, tuvieron que conocer algo de historia Shinobi, lanzamiento de Shuriken, Kunai y 3 Jutsus básicos: **Bushin no Jutsu** , **Kawarimi** y **Henge no Jutsu**.

Uno por uno, los aspirantes a Genin, fueron pasando. Algunos aprobaron la primera parte por realizar los 3 Jutsus básicos, otros fracasaron estrepitosamente.

—El siguiente, Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Iruka, el rubio paso a la habitación —Kawarimi —pidió Iruka y Naruto dejo en su lugar, un tronco —Henke —Para sorpresa de Iruka, Naruto se transformó en el Sandaime —Bushin no Jutsu —Naruto se quedó estático. A pesar de que el Shiki Fūin ya no era un inconveniente, no había vuelto a intentarlo, excepto cuando Rei se lo pidió y solo pudo realizar un Bushin decente, pero necesitaba más de uno, para cumplir con los estándares del examen.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Mitsuki —Te estamos esperando.

Naruto cerro sus ojos, todos notaron una ligera aura alrededor de sus manos — _**"Seiton: Utsushi no Jutsu" (E. Vida: Jutsu Duplicado)**_ —Susurro, realizando los supuestos sellos de manos, mientras que aparecían un par de clones perfectos, solo un poco traslucidos, pero esa habitación no tenía ventanas, asi que no se notaba.

—Felicidades, Naruto —dijo Iruka sonriente, entregándole su bandana a Naruto.

— _¡Maldita sea, el Gaki-Kyūbi paso!_ —Pensó Mizuki — _Ahora tendré que convencer a otro Genin, uno que llegue a fracasar… pero… no importa cómo, ni el que: Orochimaru-Sama, necesita ese pergamino, cuanto antes_ —Mizuki se hundió en sus pensamientos, mientras que "escaneaba" a cada uno de los aspirantes que pasaban, pero, para su gran ira, cada uno de ellos salía de esa habitación con excelentes calificaciones _._ Hasta que finalmente, la suerte le sonrió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15** minutos después de que el último niño pasara. Aquellos que no lo consiguieron, fueron sacados del salón, mientras que solo Iruka, se quedó allí, con los alumnos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Yo: Hatake Kakashi, deseo a: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y el último miembro, no me importa —dijo Kakashi, leyendo el libro Icha-Icha. Eso se esperaba Hiruzen: Que Kakashi deseara expiar sus pecados contra el hijo de Minato, pero, corría un gran problema: Kakashi acababa de pedir a Sasuke, un Genin el cual estaba sediento de venganza, después de que su padre, masacrara a los ancianos del clan y a varios que no lo apoyaron en su intento de Golpe de Estado.

—Yo: Yuhi Kurenai, pido a: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto —Otra cosa que también se esperaba Hiruzen, después de todo, Naruto era el hijo de la Sensei de Kurenai, quien resultaba ser Kushina.

—Yo: Maito Guy, pido a: Ame Tenten, Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee —dijo Guy —Sé que podre elevar las llamas de la Juventud de esos **3**.

—Yo: Uchiha Mikoto, pido a: Uchiha Yuna, Senju Madoka y Uzumaki Naruto —dijo la Uchiha.

—Los Equipos serán: Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino. Liderados por Yuhi Kurenai —dijo Hiruzen, todos se percataron de que un número considerable de Genin se quedaron sin equipo y los Jōnin ni siquiera se percataron de que se habían olvidado de ellos —Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai. Liderados por Hatake Kakashi —El Jōnin apretó sus puños fuertemente, sabía porque Hiruzen no quería a Naruto en su equipo —Equipo 9: Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji y Ame Tenten. Liderados por Maito Guy —Todos asintieron —Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji. Liderados por Sarutobi Azuma —El Jōnin intento replicar que él, no quería tener la responsabilidad de tener un equipo Genin, pero su padre, hizo oídos sordos —Equipo 11: Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Madoka y Uchiha Yuna; liderados por Uchiha Mikoto —La Jōnin comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro, estaba feliz.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No pasaron muchos minutos, para que uno a uno, los Jōnin pasaran por sus equipos Genin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, comenzaremos, presentándonos —dijo Mikoto sonriente y Naruto le sonrió a su "Karasu-Neechan" —Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, tengo **27** años, Mi Chakra Elemental es **Katon** , me gustan las bolas de arroz y hasta hace **3** días, era Capitana ANBU —Los **3** niños asintieron.

—Soy Uchiha Yuna —dijo la chica de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel pálida, leve labial, llevaba una camiseta roja y una falda negra —Tengo **13** años, me gusta la carne de venado, tengo el Sharingan obviamente… —Para la sorpresa de sus compañeros, Yuna se quedó en silencio y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, antes de abrazar sus piernas —Mi madre me odia, porque no tengo **Katon** , tengo **Suiton** y por eso… mi… mi familia me hace a un lado —Naruto no lo resistió, él sabía lo que era vivir solo hasta hace **4** años, para sorpresa de las restantes mujeres del equipo, Naruto abrazo a la Uchiha, reconfortándola y sonrojándola —Me gustan las aves.

—Soy Senju Madoka — dijo la chica de cabello blanco, ojos castaños, llevaba una camiseta verde de botones y un pantalón azul —Tengo **13** años, me gusta practicar con mi flauta y tengo **Doton**. Vivo con mi abuelo y mi madre —dijo la chica, sonriente, antes de darle un abrazo de apoyo a Yuna.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el rubio de ojos azules, quien llevaba una chaqueta naranja, una camiseta negra y un pantalón negro —Tengo **13** años, tengo **2 Kekkei Genkai** : **Fushiton (E. Fénix)** y **Seiton (E. Vida)** —Yuna y Madoka se sorprendieron ante esos **Kekkei Genkai** , ya que nunca antes, habían escuchado hablar de algo asi.

—Muy bien niños, comencemos entonces —dijo Mikoto, confundiendo a los niños —Me imagino, que los **3** , han tenido alguna clase de… entendimiento de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, a parte del vago aprendizaje que se les da en la academia, los **3** niños asintieron, Mikoto saco de su canguro*, un par de collares: El primero con un sol y el segundo con una luna, luego saco un despertador, el cual puso a andar —Tendrán que quitarme estos collares, antes de que suene el despertador... ¡Ahora! —Naruto rodeo sus manos con fuego azul, has convertirlas en alas de fuego y se lanzó contra Mikoto, quien realizo sellos de manos— ¡Nunca ataques de forma directa, Naruto-Kun! —Le recrimino la Jōnin— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera de Fuego)** —Lo siguiente que vieron Yuna y Madoka, fue como Mikoto lanzaba una esfera de fuego rojo, hacia su compañero de equipo.

El lugar donde había estado Naruto, pronto mostro un humo blanco y rastros de fuego lila.

— **¡Hyaku Tori no Ikari no Shuriken! (Shuriken: Mil Aves Furiosas)** —Exclamo Madoka, lanzando un grupo de **25** Shuriken's, un Shuriken no Jutsu, sencillo.

Naruto permanecía oculto, a la espera de atacar a su Sensei —Veo que la academia, no fue una pérdida de tiempo, niños.

— **¡Suiton: Kikku no Safū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Patada Ciclón)** —Exclamo Yuna, llevando Chakra **Suiton** a su pie y dando una patada, para la sorpresa de todos, una ola se formó ante Mikoto.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo la Uchiha, lanzando un dragón de fuego, que creo un denso vapor, que más bien, parecía neblina. Mikoto activo su Sharingan y vio un par de Shuriken envueltas en un fuego azul, muy peculiar.

La Uchiha salto hacia un lado, noto más **"Shuriken Fushichō"* (Shuriken Fénix)** , ir hacia ella. Mikoto se movió de su lugar, poniéndose a salvo de las Shuriken de su "sobrino".

— **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** —Escucho e intento saltar, pero ya Madoka tenía su pie atrapado y la jalo hasta dejarla bajo tierra, solo con su cabeza sobresaliendo.

—Muy bien, niños —dijo Mikoto, quien sinceramente, no podía salir, solo con unos **5** intentos, consiguió por fin, desprenderse de la tierra, pero al salir, noto que sus alumnos la miraban sonrientes y se abrazaban entre ellos. Antes de poder preguntar, le mostraron los collares, ella suspiro —Bien hecho niños, de eso se trataba la prueba: Trabajo en equipo. Bueno, somos oficinalmente, el Equipo **11** de Konoha.

 ***Canguro, Riñonera, Koala, Banano; es un pequeño bolso que se lleva colgado en la cintura.**

 ***Fushichō (Fénix)**

 _(N/A Laura: Naruto tendrá un Dojutsu: Sharingan, el Rin'negan o quieren inventar uno nuevo)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **04**

 **::::**

— ¡Kakashi! —Grito Sasuke, furioso. Los miembros del equipo 7 estaban llenos de arañazos, aquí y allá, sus ropas destrozadas y respiraban de forma pesada ¿La razón?: Un gato llamado Tora— ¡KAKASHI! —Volvió a gritar, al notar que el Konin no le hacía caso.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? —Pregunto Kakashi cansado del griterío del Uchiha, ya estaban entrando en la aldea.

— ¡¿Me quieres explicar, porque estamos haciendo esta clase de misiones?! —Pregunto Sasuke bastante furioso— ¡Yo soy un Uchiha, no soy el sirviente de nadie!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10 minutos de caminata después; Torre del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Buen trabajo, equipo 7 —dijo el Hokage, viendo la caja dentro de la cual estaba Tora —Iruka-Kun, ¿Qué otra misión, tenemos para el equipo **7**?

—Podar césped, recoger huevos de gallina, pulir armas, cuidar al hijo de… —Pero Iruka fue interrumpido, cuando Sasuke lanzo un grito.

— ¡Yo soy un Uchiha! —Grito el joven de cabello negro— ¡UN UCHIHA! —Reafirmo colérico el joven — ¡No soy el sirviente de nadie, si los aldeanos son perezosos para realizar sus propias tareas, pues allá ellos!

—Sasuke —dijo Hiruzen, tan calmado como pudo —Estas misiones, son entregadas por varias personas: Desde los aldeanos, hasta otros Shinobis, incluso: Shinobis de otras aldeas, cosa que nos ayuda a afianzar nuestras alianzas con ellas —Sasuke frunció el ceño —Las misiones de rango D: Son para afianzar el trabajo en equipo; las misiones de rango C: Son misiones entregadas a los Chūnin, aunque se han presentado algunos casos, en los cuales los Genin se les asignan estas misiones, que corresponden a protección de una persona u objeto, como por ejemplo: Escoltar el objeto o a la persona a otra aldea — Los Genin se sorprendieron, pero aun asi, Sasuke pensó que él podría con algo asi —Las misiones de rango B son para los Chūnin: Asesinatos Silenciosos, Espionaje o Recolección de Información; las misiones de rango A son para los Jōnin: Son misiones que constan generalmente de asesinato, espionaje, capturar a personas con cierto poder o bien escoltar personas como señores feudales etc. — Los **3** Genin del equipo **7** asintieron—Finalmente, las misiones de rango S: Son misiones asignadas a Jōnin's poderosos, incluso, al propio Kage. Generalmente están dedicadas al asesinato o captura de ninjas que aparecen clasificados en el Libro Bingo como criminales de alta peligrosidad por su destreza técnica y su afán de maldad.

—Disculpen —dijo Mikoto apareciendo e interrumpiendo la plática, se acercó al Hokage. Mientras que Madoka, Yuna, Naruto y una chica de cabello rubio corto, quien se veía agotada. Los jóvenes se quedaban un poco más atrás. Todos vieron a Mikoto acercarse al Hokage y arrodillarse, ante él —Hokage-Sama. Le entrego, la Katana "Ame no Yoake" (Lluvia del Amanecer) —Kakashi se sorprendió, a causa de la forma de esa Katana, era tan… inusual: La Tsuka era roja con un par de cascabeles, la Saya era verde y al desenfundarla, todos pudieron ver el curioso metal blanco.

— ¡Kuma! (Oso) —Grito el Hokage y un extraño Ninsō (Monje Ninja) con una máscara, se posó ante el Hokage.

—Hai, Hokage-Sama —dijo el Ninsō, antes de recibir la Katana en sus manos.

—Lleva esta Katana, con los Ninsō del Templo del Fuego —dijo el Hokage, el Ninsō-ANBU asintió y desapareció. Hiruzen suspiro y le dijo al equipo 7, que se fueran. Para concentrarse en el equipo 11 y la chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestimentas haraposas, que los acompañaba —Muy bien, quiero escucharlo todo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; Mansión Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¿Ocurre algo, Naruto-Kun?** —Le pregunto Ritsuko, quien por fin podía estirarse un poco, luego de tener que estar unas **7** horas dentro del **Fūin** , mientras que el equipo **11** , completaba su misión.

—Si —Admitió Naruto, recordando lo que ocurrió en su misión. Por primera vez, se midió contra un oponente en una batalla real, en la cual estuvieron por perder la vida, todo con tal de poder viajar hasta Kusa no Kuni, lugar, donde permanecía la Katana que estaba siendo forjada por el legendario creador de armas: Heiwa* Izuna, para los Iryō-nin del Templo del Fuego.

Además, ahora tenía una nueva amiga (Samui) que vivirá con él en la misma casa. Era muy extraño estar rodeado 5 (y una Kitsune) en casa, dándote una vida de reyes, a pesar de cuan buena era su vida, Naruto necesitaba compañía de su edad.

Samui acepto gustosa quedarse con Naruto en su casa.

En medio de la noche, mientras que era abrazado por Ritsuko e intentaba conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de ese día, golpeo su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Oficina del Hokage**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _Equipo_ _ **11**_ _, reportándose, Hokage-Sama —dijo Mikoto, siendo seguida, por sus Genin._

— _Escúchame atentamente, Mikoto-Chan —dijo el Hokage, antes de suspirar y mirar el pergamino —Su misión, constara de lo siguiente: Irán a Kusagakure y preguntaran por un hombre llamado: Izuna —Los Genin y la Jōnin, asintieron —Izuna, es un herrero, quien está realizando una ofrenda para los Ninsō del Templo del Fuego. Como muestra de una alianza entre: Kusagakure y Hi no Kuni —Ir a Kusa, preguntar por Izuna y traer la Katana a… —Traerán la Katana a mi oficina y un ANBU, se encargara de llevarla con los Ninsō, ¿Entendido?_

— _Hokage-Sama —dijo Mikoto —Perdóneme, pero… esta misión, no parece estar catalogada como rango D —Hiruzen sonrió de una forma siniestra, que le dio escalofríos a la Jōnin._

— _Mikoto-Chan, cada Jōnin-Sensei, está vigilado, para asegurarnos de que nuestros Genin, sean entrenados de forma adecuada —dijo Hiruzen —Les has enseñado estrategias de batalla ANBU a tus alumnos —Mikoto bajo la cabeza triste, era una ANBU y no podía evitar los entrenamientos con Kunai-Jutsu o Ninjutsu elemental — A diferencia de otros equipos, tus Genin, son prácticamente, "ANBU's en miniatura" —Mikoto y sus alumnos parpadearon confundidos —Por ello, es esta misión: Irán a la aldea, reclamaran la Katana y volverán aquí —Mikoto llevo sus manos a las caderas._

— _¿Existe alguna posibilidad de encontrarnos, Shinobis de rango Chūnin o mayor, quienes deseen esta Katana? —Pregunto Mikoto desconfiada y el Hokage asintió, Mikoto suspiro y se giró, mientras que llamaba a sus alumnos —Vamos niños, no perdamos el tiempo y realicemos esta misión._

 _A los pocos minutos de salir de la oficina, Yuna, Madoka y Naruto; seguían a su Sensei, confundidos ante el evidente enojo de la Jōnin._

 _Antes de salir de viaje hacia Kusa, los Genin, se detuvieron en la tienda de armas Ama, tienda en la cual trabajaban los padres de Tenten. Mikoto les dijo que entraran y vieran si les interesaba alguna arma._

 _Yuna dijo que no estaba interesada, asi que ella no compro ninguna._

 _Madoka miro las armas compro una Kama (Guadaña) que iba unida a una cadena._

 _Mikoto pago por las_ _ **2**_ _armas (Ya que Naruto tenía sus bastones Bō) y el Equipo 11, salió._

— _Naru… —Todos se giraron, viendo a Tenten, quien se mostraba sonrojada —Naruto-Kun. Vi… las armas que compraste, hace unos días —El rubio asintió confundido —B… bueno, ¿Te gustaría que te dé, algunas lecciones de Bōjutsu, cuando, vuelvas de tu misión? —Pregunto Tenten sonrojada. Naruto asintió y ellos siguieron su camino._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Tras un largo trayecto, el clima fue cambiando. Era bueno el haber llevado otras prendas, el calor en Kusa era impresionante._

— _Nos estamos acercando a… —Pero Mikoto calló, cuando se vieron rodeados por un escuadrón de 15 Ninjas._

— _¿Qué asuntos tienen, los Shinobis de Konoha, en Kusa no Kuni? —Pregunto el capitán, de manera desconfiada._

— _Hemos venido, porque un herrero de nombre Izuna, está forjando una Katana —Explico Mikoto a lo cual, los 15 Shinobis, apretaron sus Kunai's o Katanas, Mikoto suspiro, tenía que elegir muy bien sus palabras —El líder de su aldea, acepto un TLC entre Hi no Kuni y Kusagakure, la Katana que está forjando Izuna-Sama, es el símbolo de dicho convenio —Los Shinobis bajaron sus armas — Tu —dijo el Shinobi señalando a uno de sus subordinados —Avisa a Naraka-Sama, que los Shinobis de Konoha, que están aquí por la alianza, buscan a Izuna-Sama —El Shinobi desapareció en un_ _ **Shunshin**_ _y el mismo Shinobi, miro al equipo de Konoha —A causa del TLC, nuestro líder debe de estar presente, cuando ustedes, tomen posesión de la Katana —Los Shinobis de Konoha, asintieron. Era normal —Por favor, acompáñennos a… —Una explosión se hizo presente y todos fueron a ver que ocurría._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Tras una corta travesía, encontraron que aquella explosión, fue causada en el distrito agrícola: hogares quemados, cadáveres._

 _A unos cuantos metros, estaba el artífice de todo el caos. Un hombre de cabello lila con el cabello de forma vertical a cierta altura, desafiando la gravedad, tenía una camiseta sin mangas roja, un pantalón blanco y_ _ **3**_ _Katanas atadas a su espalda._

— _¡ATAQUEN! —Grito el líder de los Shinobis, que iban con el equipo 7. El líder fue contra el hombre rubio que acababa de quemar el sector agrícola._

— _¿Mas molestias? —Se preguntó el hombre de cabello lila, al ver como los Shinobis, se lanzaban contra él —Si no me dirán, donde se encuentra Izuna-Sama… ¡ENTONCES MORIRAN! —Grito, llevando una mano a la Saya de su Katana y la otra a la Tsuka, desenfundo y solo se puso ver un has blanco._

 _Todos se sorprendieron, ya que su enemigo, estaba a un par de metros del líder de los Shinobis — ¿Cuándo se movió? —Se preguntó Yuka, ya que su Sharingan no pudo verlo. Todos vieron al misterioso Samurái girar ligeramente su Katana y las cabezas de_ _ **3**_ _de los_ _ **15**_ _Shinobis, cayeron al suelo._

 _Los_ _ **3**_ _Genin retrocedieron nerviosos._

 _Rápidamente, Naruto se agacho, tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar un pergamino —Las clases sobre_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ _con Tsukino-Chan, sirven bastante —El rubio estaba satisfecho con sus cortos avances en_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ _, saco otro pergamino, se realizó una herida pequeña y paso sangre por el pergamino—_ _ **¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**_ _—Tras una nube de humo, surgida del pergamino, Naruto sostenía ahora sus bastones Bō._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntó Madoka— "Naruto-Kun… tu… ¿Acaso planeas, atacarlo?" —Pregunto en un susurro, la chica Senju._

 _Solo Yuka y Mikoto, por tener el Sharingan. Notaron la gran cantidad de Chakra que el rubio envió a sus pies, ganando una gran velocidad y consiguiendo darle un golpe en el vientre a su rival, con sus bastones Bō._

 _Su rival de cabello lila, cayó al suelo, pero aun asi, se puso de pie y miro a Naruto sorprendido._

— _Te moviste rápido, bien hecho, muchacho —dijo el hombre sonriente —Pero yo llevo una Katana y tú, un par de bastones Bō, yo tengo filo y tu… solo tienes golpes… yo ganare._

 _Naruto tomo sus bastones con fuerza, les infundio Chakra y llevo una mano atrás y la otra adelante, con el bastón apuntando hacia un lado, no hacia su rival._

 _El hombre de cabello lila entrecerró sus ojos y enfundo su Katana, antes de correr hacia Naruto a una velocidad monstruosa._

— _¡No podrás ganarme solo con_ _ **Bōjutsu**_ _, Gaki! —Dijo su rival, mientras que corría hacia el rubio—_ _ **¡**_ _ **Taka-sa kara Dekidaka**_ _ **!**_ _ **(Destajo desde las alturas)**_ _—Su rival salto y bajo con toda su fuerza._

 _Los samurái, Mikoto, Yuka y Madoka; abrieron sus bocas ante el asombro de ver al rubio partido a la mitad, pero luego notaron que el rubio era un poco traslucido y luego, simplemente desapareció en lo que parecía ser arena._

— _**¡Seiton: Tora**_ _ **Shiga Kuroten**_ __ _ **no Jutsu! (E. Vida: Jutsu Tigre Dientes de Sable)**_ _—Escucharon entre los árboles, para luego ver una pareja de extintos tigres dientes de sable, correr hacia el hombre._

— _**¡**_ _ **Rasen Dekidaka**_ _ **! (Destajo de Hélice)**_ _—Exclamo el enemigo, lanzando un corte circular, por encima de su cabeza, lastimando a ambos animales, que igualmente lo rasguñaron pero, para la sorpresa de todos, ambos animales, se deshicieron en el aire —_ _ **¿Kage Bushin no Jutsu?**_ _—Pensó un sorprendido el hombre de cabello lila._

— _**¡Senkō! (Destello de Luz)**_ _—Escucho el hombre de cabello lila, quien alzo su mirada, alcanzo a distinguir algo moverse hacia él, asi que uso un_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _._

 _La sangre voló, Naruto había tomado una gran velocidad y con sus bastones Bō, acabo atravesando el cuerpo de uno de los Shinobis de Kusa, el cual fue usado vilmente por su enemigo, en un Kawarimi._

— _No te preocupes por él, pequeño —dijo el samurái sonriendo de una forma maligna —Pronto, estarás con este pobre diablo, en el infierno..._ _ **¡Kenjutsu: Girochin Bunkō! (Tecnica e Espada: Guillotina Espectral)**_ _—Exclamo su enemigo, bajando su Katana, con tal de cortar a Naruto en 2._

— _¡NARUTO! —Gritaron todos, incluso los samurái._

 _Naruto consiguió reaccionar y utilizo un Shunshin, justo a milímetros de ser convertido en rodajas, por su rival._

— _Naruto… Kun… —Fue todo lo que pudieron decir sus compañeras de equipo y su Sensei. Naruto se recuperó del Shock, volvió a sellar sus Bastones Bō en sus respectivos pergaminos, las llamas azules aparecieron en las manos de Naruto, convirtiéndose rápidamente en alas de fuego. Naruto corrió hacia su rival, esquivo la Katana y conecto un rodillazo con la barbilla del hombre de cabello lila, prosiguió aleteando con sus brazos/alas de fuego, mientras que conectaba patada, tras patada, contra el rostro de su rival. Se elevó y cayó en una patada doble con ambos pies._

 _Su enemigo fue derrotado, pero ese samurái descarriado… ese… ese Ronin, ya había destruido de por si la aldea._

— _¡Busquen…! —El capitán Samurái, no sabía que decir— ¡Busquen supervivientes! —Los Samurái obedecieron —Arigato por su ayuda, Naruto-San —El capitán vio el cadáver de su rival y tomo la Katana ofreciéndola a Naruto —Es tradición… que el vencedor, lleve siempre la Katana del perdedor —Naruto no se hizo rogar y sello la nueva Katana, junto con sus bastones._

 _Entre aquellos que sobrevivieron (Que de hecho, eran pocas personas) encontraron a una niña de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel clara y llevaba harapos. La niña se acercó a Naruto, le sonrió y le abrazo._

— " _Gracias por hacer justicia a todos los que fallecieron en ese ataque, Naruto-Niisan" —Naruto abrazo a la niña._

— " _Por nada" —Susurro Naruto._

 _Tras varios minutos, apareció Izuna: Era un hombre de cabello blanco canoso, llevaba lentes negros, una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro. Tras reunirse con el líder de Kusa (Naraka), este firmo el pacto de alianza con Hi no Kuni, le dio una carta a Mikoto y pidió que esta fuera entregada al Hokage y finalmente, recibieron la Katana de parte de Izuna._

— _¿Sabes muchacho? —Hablo Izuna —Pude percibir tu estilo de batalla, no se ve mucho el que los Kamis favorezcan a alguien —El ciego sonrió —Puedo darte un par bastones Bō, aún mejores. Esos bastones son normales: De madera —enfatizo —Si te vuelves a enfrentar a una Katana, se cortaran como mantequilla —Sin mucho que decir, Naruto siguió al anciano a su taller, la misión de solo un día, se alargó 4; ya que Izuna trabajaba en los nuevos bastones Bō de Naruto. Salieron al 4° día._

— _Muchas gracias, Izuna-San —dijo Naruto sonriente, quien le dio la mano al "ciego", luego de solo segundos, Izuna llevo 2 de sus dedos a la frente de Naruto._

— _Cuídate mucho, Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Izuna volviendo a su taller._

 _Luego, volvieron por el mismo camino, acompañados de Samui, quien no tenía a ningún familiar en Kusa, todos fallecieron por culpa de su enemigo; asi que Naruto, decidio que ella los acompañara a Konoha._

 _Ya una vez en la aldea, Naruto le regalo una de las Katanas a Mikoto y la otra a Yugao._

 _Luego de contarle a Hiruzen lo ocurrido él acepto, que Samui se quedara en casa de Naruto._

 _Más nadie había podido ver, el trabajo de Izuna, sobre los bastones Bō._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto suspiro, dejo sus pergaminos en una repisa, fue a colocarse su pijama y volvió a su cama, Ritsuko apareció a su lado en un "tornado controlado y horizontal", la Kitsune abrazo al rubio y este pudo conciliar el sueño.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kami no Sekai**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Tu Dojutsu, Naruto-Kun…_ —Pensó la Megami sonriente, quien sostenía entre sus manos un frasco con el ojo en su interior — _Este Dojutsu, te dará aquello que necesitaras más adelante: Premonición, copia de Jutsus y… un mayor control sobre tus elementos. Y el premio mayor… seré tuya para siempre… Naruto-Kun_ —La Megami pedófila observaba al niño a través de una esfera de cristal

 _ **(N/A Diego: No era este el modo, en el cual íbamos a introducir a Samui, pero, nos pareció muy complejo el que un Genin de una aldea extranjera (Naruto/Samui), realice misiones para 2 aldeas al mismo tiempo (Konoha/Kumo) que un Genin/Chūnin/Jōnin responda a 2 Kages y trabaje en ambas aldeas, fue muy complejo, asi que lo simplificamos todo)**_

 _ **(N/A 2 DIEGO: ¿Quién creen que sea la Megami pedófila?)**_

 ***Heiwa: Paz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Nota 1: Comienzan los exámenes Chūnin. Algunos pueden pensar que nos hemos "saltado" la misión en Nami, pero, esa misión, se realizara cuando los equipos sepan más Jutsus (Jutsus que aprenderán durante el mes de entrenamiento)**

 **Nota 2: Este capítulo, originalmente se dividiría en 3 escenas: "Tristeza/Abandono" "Deseo" y "Poder"; pero los 2 primeros, podían ser descritos en 2 líneas y no sentimos que valiera la pena dicha división.**

 **::::**

 **05**

 **::::**

Yuna se levantó de su cama, camino hasta su baño, que tenía en su habitación, se miró en el espejo, mientras que poco a poco, se iba desnudando: cabello negro, ojos negros, piel pálida, copa B. Sonrió.

—Este será un gran día —Se dijo a su misma, se ducho, salió de la ducha, ondulo su cabello con chacra y coloco un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho. Se vistió con una camiseta carmesí y un pantalón blanco. Bajo a desayunar, encontró que su madre ya había desayunado, la encontró con su uniforme ANBU, la vio tomar un pergamino y dirigirse a la puerta —Buenos días, Okasan —Saludo a la dama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ah, hola… Yuna —dijo la mujer colocándose su máscara ANBU.

Yuna suspiro y sonrió —Okasan —La ANBU se detuvo en seco— ¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo? —Ella asintió— ¿Y…? — Yuna trago saliva— ¿Mi desayuno?

—Una escoria como tú, puede preparárselo sola —dijo la dama, destrozando aún más la moral de la Genin, quien intento no hundirse— ¿Por qué llevas maquillaje? —No espero respuesta— ¿Decidiste ganar dinero por ti misma, como prostituta? —Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos por parte de su "madre" —Sayonara, espero y mueras hoy.

Yuna mordió delicadamente labios. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

— _Espero y muera ella_ —dijo una voz en la cabeza de Yuna— _Vamos. Preparemos un delicioso arroz, huevo y pescado._ —dicha voz le levanto el ánimo. _ **Ella**_ siempre la alegraba, siempre le ayudaba y aconsejaba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hogar de Madoka**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hora de despertar, cariño —dijo una voz masculina. La chica de cabello blanco se levantó, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su abuelo: Un hombre de cabello castaño con canas aquí y allá, algunas arrugas y llevaba una camisa negra, junto con un pantalón ANBU de su juventud; el hombre le coloco su desayuno: Ramen y bolas de arroz —Feliz cumpleaños, Madoka-Chan.

—Arigato, —dijo la chica de cabello blanco, quien estaba hambrienta. Pero dejo su comida, cuando su abuelo, le tendió su obsequio, la chica destapo el objeto cilíndrico envuelto en papel regalo. Madoka abrió sus ojos a más no poder— ¡No tienes idea, de cuanto te quiero! —dijo Madoka, saltando sobre su abuelo, quien cayó al suelo, con ella en brazos.

—Hoy comienzan los Exámenes Chūnin —Hablo el anciano —Tienes que lucirte, para tu "Naruto-Kun" —La chica de cabello albino se sonrojo —Veo que te gusta, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage —El sonrojo de la niña se fue.

— ¿Hijo del Yondaime? —Pregunto la albina sin entender, Senju Akira, sentó a su nieta en la silla.

Recuerdo

 _«Ocurrió hace 13 años. Yo, era uno de los mejores y más prometedores ANBU. Estuve durante el parto de Kushina-Sama; escuche un alboroto, deseaba entrar en la carpa que en segundos exploto. 25 minutos después, vi como el Kyūbi se liberó en la aldea, tras luchar junto con los otros Shinobis, por proteger la aldea del ataque de Kyūbi, solo tus padres y yo, notamos que alguien, había controlado al Kitsune._

 _Fuimos a apoyar al Yondaime, en su batalla contra el enmascarado. Ese hombre, poseía el Sharingan y mostro que sabía usar el Mokuton. Afirmo ser "Senju Hashirama"; el Shodaime Hokage, quien supuestamente, había fallecido durante la época de guerras. Tus padres, el Yondaime y yo, lo enfrentamos. Tu padre falleció esa noche y Hashirama juro, que volvería y se apoderaría de Kyūbi._

 _Minutos después, el Yondaime, tomo una decisión: Realizo un trato con Shinigami, le entrego su alma, a cambio de encerrar a Kyūbi dentro de su hijo, pero, debido a sus heridas, Kushina-Sama, también falleció, junto a Yondaime-Sama. El hijo del Hokage… no es otro, que tu compañero de equipo: Uzumaki Naruto»_

Fin del Recuerdo

—Espero verlos a los 3, en las finales —dijo un sonriente Akira —Tienes que lucirte —Madoka asintió —Después de todo: No sería bueno ver, como una de las futuras esposas, de Namikaze Naruto-Sama, pierde su combate —El adulto comenzó a escapar de su molesta y sonrojada nieta, quien lo perseguía, intentando, cometer un parricidio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hogar de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto no entendía al **100%** que ocurría: Ritsuko y Mikoto lo habían bañado desde muy temprano y tras realizar el Taju Kage Bushin, comenzó a entrenar.

 **Iryō Ninjutsu** con Tsunade.

 **Ninjutsu Elemental** con los pergaminos.

 **Taijutsu** (empleando el **Fushiton** ) con Ritsuko y Mikoto.

 **Estrategias de Combate** , creando varios animales o humanos con su **Seiton**.

Naruto, Samui _(quien quería ser fuerte y tras pasar un examen, pudo entrar en el equipo 11)_ y Mikoto se dirigieron al lugar, donde tendría lugar el primer examen.

Samui suspiro, según había escuchado en esos meses sobre el Examen Chūnin, estos no serían fáciles, pero le bastó con recordar como ingreso al equipo 11 de Konoha.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Luego de una semana de que Samui, se encontrara viviendo con Naruto, ella comenzó a observar el entrenamiento en Bōjutsu de "su Niisan", de manos de la ANBU Karasu (Mikoto)._

 _Luego de que el Uzumaki y la Uchiha, descubrieran a Samui entrenando con espadas de madera, ellos le permitieron unirse a sus entrenamientos, realizando un examen rápido en la academia (Historia de Konoha,_ _ **Shuriken-Jutsu**_ _,_ _ **Kunai-Jutsu**_ _,_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _,_ _ **Henke**_ _y_ _ **Bushin no Jutsu**_ _), sacando todo perfecto, gracias al Jutsu de su Naruto-Kun:_ _ **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ _. Bueno. Era un Jutsu que Naruto conocía, pero nunca aplicaba, no le hacía falta._

 _Luego de algunas clases, Samui pudo acostumbrarse al estilo de entrenamiento, que empleaba Mikoto con sus alumnos, aunque ella, prefirió el Kenjutsu, por sobre muchas cosas._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Cuando Naruto y Samui entraron en el edificio, fueron detenidos por una mujer de cabello albino largo, ojos plateados, tez pálida, llevaba un Kimono gris con varias lunas estampadas. Vieron a la dama chasquear sus dedos y todos a su alrededor, se congelaron en sus lugares.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo la dama — **Soy Tsukuyomi. Estoy aquí, por orden de los Kotoamatsukami** —Naruto y Samui se sentían nerviosos, estaban ante una Megami — **Naruto-Kun. El concilio de los Kotoamatsukami, han decidido otorgarte un Dojutsu** —Naruto, Mikoto, Samui y Ritsuko (desde el interior del rubio) abrieron sus ojos tanto como pudieron — **Pero: Este no es un Dojutsu proveniente de Shinju, este, es un Dojutsu único, con propiedades, CASI únicas** —Tsukuyomi, saco una cajita de entre sus ropas — **Premonición, copia de Jutsus, visión de 360° y bilocación (estar en dos lugares a la vez)… cuídate mucho, mi Naruto-Kun** —Tsukuyomi abrió la cajita mostrando un ojo sumergido en un líquido ámbar, lo tomo con sumo cuidado y de algún modo inexplicable, lo introdujo en el ojo derecho de Naruto; sosteniendo Tsukuyomi un ojo azul en su mano. Como último acto le entrego un parche a Naruto.

Tsukuyomi entonces, comenzó a volverse borrosa lentamente hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasar el examen escrito, no fue difícil: Naruto tenía su nuevo Dojutsu y solo tuvo que imitar los movimientos del lápiz de un participante.

Madoka y Samui utilizaron su inteligencia.

Yuna utilizo su Sharingan.

Y después de que Naruto, consiguió darles ánimos a los otros equipos, tras la décima pregunta del examen. El examinador, les sonrió y dijo que la 10ᵃ pregunta, constaba de NO darse por vencidos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10 minutos, tras el inicio del Examen Chūnin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Madoka, Yuna y Samui, corrían por el bosque de la muerte, ellos tenían el pergamino del cielo.

—Yuna-Chan, Naruto-Kun —dijo Madoka— ¿Ustedes no podrían, ubicarnos aunque sea a un equipo, para iniciar, con la búsqueda del pergamino? —El rubio y la pelinegra asintieron.

Yuna tenía su Sharingan en **2°** nivel y en el ojo de Naruto se apreciaba el iris de color dorado con la pupila rasgada.

Yuna y Naruto asintieron e hicieron señas a Madoka y Samui, para que los siguieran.

—Chicos —hablo Samui, desde hace unos 16 minutos, que avanzaban hacia el este en diagonal, sin detenerse — ¿Están seguros, de que hay un equipo, por aquí? —Yuna entonces realizo sellos de manos.

— **¡Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Misil Tiburón Gigante)** —Exclamo la Uchiha, creando un tiburón de agua, que destruyeron un grupo de árboles, dejando ver a **2** equipos que luchaban por obtener el pergamino del contrario.

Los miembros del equipo **11** , observaron, como el equipo de Kiri sobrevivió.

—Vamos —dijo Samui, sacando su Katana —Acabemos con ellos y luego salgamos de aquí, este lugar no me gusta nada.

— **¡Seiton: Tora no Jutsu! (E. Vida: Jutsu Tigre)** —Exclamo Naruto, juntando sus manos y liberando una luz blanca que dio forma a un tigre, el cual inmediatamente, salto sobre una serpiente gigante, que estuvo a punto de comérselos.

El Equipo de Kiri, alzo su mirada, al escuchar un estruendo.

— **¡Kenjutsu:** **Kōsoku Nekosogi** **! (Jutsu de Espada: Desraizado Veloz)** —Exclamo Samui, lanzándose contra los Genin de Kiri y decapitando a uno de ellos— ¡Ustedes! — Grito la rubia, haciendo palidecer a la pareja— ¡Entreguen su pergamino, ahora mismo!

— ¡NUNCA! —Grito uno de los Genin lanzando **3** Shuriken— **¡Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** —Los 3 Shuriken, ahora eran **47** , al menos. Samui abrió sus ojos, viendo como la muerte se aproximaba a ella.

— **¡Fushiton: Kawarimi Fushichō no Jutsu! (E. Fénix: Jutsu Remplazo Fénix)** —Exclamo una voz conocida para Samui, donde antes estaba ella, ahora había un Fénix azul, que adsorbió las **Shuriken**. Poco a poco, el fuego se fue extinguiendo, donde antes había una imponente ave de fuego, ahora estaba Naruto.

— ¡NO PIENSES QUE PODRAS DERROTARNOS, SHINOBI DE KONOHA! — Grito uno de los Genin— **¡Suiton: Kuchiku-kan Safū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Oleaje Destructor)** —Exclamo el Genin, expulsando una gran cantidad de agua de su boca.

— **¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —Exclamo Madoka, colocando sus manos en la tierra, de la cual surgió un gran muro, que soporto el embiste de agua y lo hizo muy bien— ¡Doton: Jishin: Shin'en no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Terremoto: Abismo) —El suelo se abrió y ambos Genin cayeron, pero los escuchaban usar Chakra en los pies, para escalar.

Madoka, Naruto y Samui miraban con una sonrisa burlona a Yuna, quien se encogió de hombros.

— **¡Suiton:** **Kanketsusen** **no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Géiser)** —Exclamo Yuna, colocando sus manos en el suelo, se escuchó el agua provenir del abismo, se escucharon los gritos de los Genin y segundos después se vieron varios chorros de agua, salir disparados hacia el cielo.

De entre el agua que quedo en los cráteres que conformaron el "abismo", se vio el pergamino flotando.

Lo tomaron y siguieron su camino.

A medio viaje, fueron atacados por serpientes, las cuales fueron repelidas por Águilas gigantes **(Seiton no Jutsu)** , **Suiton no Jutsu** , **Doton no Jutsu** y un perfecto **Kenjutsu**.

—Buen trabajo en equipo, para repeler esas serpientes —dijo un hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos reptilianos y marcas lila bajo sus ojos, el hombre sonrió—Veamos que tal, lo hacen contra esto… — El hombre realizo sellos a gran velocidad. Naruto y Yuna pudieron copiar el Jutsu, pero no pudieron realizar el Jutsu a tiempo— **¡Futón: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Exclamo el hombre, creando una corriente de viento, que aventó a los Genin del equipo **11** , contra **4** árboles, que se iban despedazando poco a poco a causa de las cuchillas de viento, igualmente, las cuchillas de viento cortaban la corteza de los árboles, lacerando los cuerpos de los niños, que se mantenían conscientes, pero era debido al dolor de los cortes con Fūton —He visto su trabajo en equipo y espero que sigan asi, porque le daré un obsequio a su amiguito —Orochimaru se acercó a Naruto y lo mordió en la base del cuello, para después desaparecer.

Al ver a su compañero de equipo desmallado; Madoka, Yuna y Samui, comenzaron a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y cuidar su compañero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **06**

 **::::**

Yuna, Madoka y Deidara; se fueron turnando: Una buscaría comida, otra cuidaría a Naruto y la tercera vigilaría los alrededores.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes, sabe de Fūinjutsu? —Pregunto Yuna colocándole a Naruto, un paño húmedo en la frente — _Tiene mucha fiebre_ —pensó Yuna.

—No —dijo Madoka al fin, quien traía la comida y Deidara llego para el relevo de vigilancia, era el turno de Yuna.

La Uchiha fue a vigilar, pero no había nada del otro mundo, en los alrededores.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, se encontraban rodeados de serpientes blancas, las cuales, tenían como objetivo, morder a Naruto y de esta forma, debilitar su fuerza de voluntad.

— **¡Naruto-Kun, al suelo!** —Grito Ritsuko, Naruto se agacho— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —Ritsuko soplo una cuchilla de viento, al momento en que giraba sobre sí misma, la cuchilla de viento se extendió, cortando a varias serpientes.

— _**¡El**_ _ **Fushiton!**_ — Pensó por un instante, pero sacudió su cabeza — _No. es una tontería, emplearlo en este momento_ —Pensó Naruto— **¡Seiton:** **Oyadji Doragonzu** **no Jutsu! (E. Vida: Jutsu Hábitat de Dragones)** —Las manos de Naruto se cubrieron de luz violeta, las extendió hacia el frente y se crearon varios dragones, que fueron contra las serpientes, mordiéndolas y despedazándolas, mientras que Ritsuko, usaba su **Fūton no Jutsu**.

—Interesante, Naruto-Kun —dijo la voz de Orochimaru y el repugnante Nukenin, realizo su aparición ante el rubio y la pelirroja —Ese Jutsu… Seiton —Sonrió— Seiton… ¿Elemento Vida? —Pregunto —Nunca jamás, lo había escuchado y en cuento a ti, linda —dijo mirando a Ritsuko fijamente —Me causas, una gran curiosidad, ¿Quién eres?

— **Eso a ti no te importa, pedófilo** —Gruño molesta la Kitsune, que realizo sellos de manos a gran velocidad, lo mismo hicieron Naruto y Orochimaru— **¡** **Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu** **!** **(** _ **Elemento Viento**_ **: Jutsu Palma de** _**Ola**_ **Bestial)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, rodeando su mano de viento y luego lanzando un corte hacia el frente, liberando cuchillas de viento, que cortaron a Orochimaru.

Naruto rodeo sus manos de fuego azul, hasta que estas tomaron una forma similar a alas, se lanzó contra Orochimaru, quien realizo sellos de manos, pero no pudo realizar su Jutsu y en cambio, acabo siendo pateado repetidas veces por Naruto.

— ¡Maldito seas, Naruto-Kun! —Murmuro un enfadado Orochimaru— **¡** **Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración** **)** —Orochimaru, libero el mismo Jutsu de antes, liberando una gran cantidad de viento, contra Naruto.

— **¡** **Fūton: Reppūshō no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento** ) —Exclamo Ritsuko, liberando también una oleada de viento.

— **¡Seiton: Taka no Jutsu! (E. Vida: Jutsu Halcón)** —Exclamo Naruto, creando Halcones, que surcaron ambos **Fūton no Jutsu** y fueron contra Orochimaru, picoteándolo— **¡Henke: Seiton: Kuma no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Transformación: E. Vida: Oso)** —Los Halcones, se vieron rodeados por una luz dorada y transformados en Osos, que cayeron pesadamente sobre Orochimaru, impidiéndole cualquier medio de escape.

— **¡Naruto-Kun!** —Dijo Ritsuko— **¡Orochimaru no tiene escape, sella su voluntad, a ti y su alma al Juinjutsu!** —Orochimaru abrió sus ojos e intento escapar de los Osos, pero era casi imposible, mientras que estos, enterraban sus garras en el trozo de alma del Hebi Sen'nin, quien observaba como en la mano derecha de Naruto, aparecía un pincel y con una tinta espontanea, dibujaba un circulo a su alrededor, dentro del círculo, una serie de inscripciones y dibujos de diamantes, o eso parecía — **No había un modo seguro** —Murmuro Ritsuko respirando agitada — **Por eso mismo, te pedí que usaras tu Fūinjutsu** —Naruto le miro confundido, mientras que ignoraban ese trozo del alma de Orochimaru, que parecía estarse convirtiendo en piedra — **Al colocarte su Juinjutsu, Orochimaru, también coloco un trozo de su alma en tu interior, para que te sintieras tentado a ir hacia él.** —Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Orochimaru era un demente — **Pero, ya que lo has sellado, ahora, él no podrá hacerte nada y en cambio, tu podrás aprovechar el Jigoku no Juin.**

Naruto asintió y cerró sus ojos, para volver al mundo real, junto con sus compañeras.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Subconsciente de Naruto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el exterior, las chicas, se estaban enfrentando a un trio Genin de Oto, quienes tenían órdenes de enfrentarse a Naruto.

— **¡Kenjutsu:** **Dekidaka Kumonosu** **! (Jutsu de Espada: Destajo de Telaraña)** —Exclamo Deidara, yendo hacia la Genin del grupo y logrando darle una estocada en su vientre, que la obligo a alejarse un par de centímetros de la Genin de Konoha. Pero Deidara se acercó a la Genin de Oto, cortando su cuerpo en varios puntos clave (cuello, brazos y piernas) —Una menos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Suiton: Suiben no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Látigo de** **Agua** **)** —Exclamo uno de los chicos de Oto, creando un látigo, que comenzó a lanzar contra Yuna, quien lo esquivaba con su Sharingan, hasta que pudo atraparla, el Genin de Oto sonrió y tiro del látigo, para acercar a Yuna hacia él.

— **¡** **Suiton: Hahonryū** **no Jutsu! (** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Choque de Rápidos** **)** —Exclamo Yuna, mientras que el agua llegaba a su mano y formaba una esfera, con la cual golpeo a su rival en su vientre— **¡** **Suiton: Suidanha** **!** **(** **E.** **Agua** **: Ola Decapitadora de** **Agua** **)** —Exclamo Yuna, escupiendo agua a una presión tan alta, que decapito a su rival — _Dos menos_ —Pensó Yuna suspirando, pero cuando decidio ir a ayudar a Deidara, a Madoka o a Naruto; una mano se posó en su boca, mientras que sentía un dedo sobre su sien.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Las tengo, Gakis escurridizas! —dijo el ultimo sobreviviente de ese grupo de Taki. Quien capturo a Yuna y a Madoka— ¡No te muevas! —Rugió furioso el Genin, al ver que Deidara quería intentar algo. Un trio de Bushin aparecieron, tomándolas a las 3, por la espalda y usando sus propias bandanas para atarles las manos a la espalda, los 3 Bushin y el original, se bajaron los pantalones y tomaron de sus cabezas a las chicas, quienes forcejeaban y apretaban los labios, negándose a tal acto —Si no empiezan a chupar, las vamos a matar —Una de las manos del original comenzó a despedir rayos.

—Naru… Naruto-Kun —Fue el pensamiento lejano de las 3 Genin, quienes no veían escapatoria, antes de abrir sus bocas, sacar sus lenguas y acercarse lentamente, para satisfacer a su captor.

— ¡TU! —Rugió algo o alguien, un Chakra blanco, comenzó a ser despedido. Deidara, Yuna y Madoka. Vieron como Naruto, era rodeado por un aura blanca— ¡Suelta, a mis amigas, ahora! —Hablo con una voz profunda, mientras que la mitad del cuerpo del rubio, era rodeado por líneas negras —Intentaste, violarlas… —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Naruto despidió una gran cantidad de Chakra, que causo al instante una gran presión sobre el lugar y el Genin comenzó a retroceder. Al instante, Naruto desapareció, apareció tras uno de los Bushin, al cual tomo por el hombro y todos vieron un resplandor aparecer en el hombro del Bushin, tomo un Kunai y lo despojo de su virilidad; haciéndolo disiparse. Luego, siguieron los restantes **2 Bushin** y el original, sintió una carga de recuerdos y aun peor: SINTIO lo mismo que los **Bushin** a causa del **Fūin** , que Naruto les había colocado— **¡Seiton: Kitsune no Jutsu! (E. Vida: Jutsu Zorro)** —Exclamo Naruto, extendiendo sus manos y una gran cantidad de zorros aparecieron, lanzándose sobre el Genin, quien murió devorado vivo.

Las chicas, vieron como las líneas negras, retrocedieron. Madoka se lanzó sobre Naruto abrazándolo, Yuna recogió el pergamino y Deidara le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto. Pero Madoka cargo al rubio, quien estaba exhausto y lo llevo a la torre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de **2** o **3** días, todos los equipos sobrevivientes, estaban en la torre se les llamo a la arena de batalla.

— ¡No es común, que tantos Genin sobrevivan al Bosque de la Muerte! —Dijo el Hokage, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes tuvieron un escalofrió al escucharlo— ¡Por esto mismo, tendremos batallas semifinales! —Todos asintieron, no era como si tuvieran otra opción— ¡Sus nombres aparecerán, en esa pantalla! —Señalo la pantalla en lo alto de una estatua con forma de dedos que realizaban el Fūin del carnero.

Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Akado Yoroi de Konoha

Sasuke bajo al campo de batalla y ante él, se mostró un joven de piel algo oscura y alto. Utilizaba una vestimenta, que consistía en un chaleco de color violeta y una camiseta blanca, por ultimo un pantalón. Además llevaba una especie de máscara ninja para esconder su rostro. También usa anteojos de sol redondos.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

— **¡Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu!** **(** **Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra** **)** —Exclamo Yoroi. Pero, cuando la esfera, golpeo a su rival, él ya no estaba.

— _¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!_ —Se preguntó el Uchiha— _¡¿Se ocultó acaso?!_ —Se preguntó Sasuke— _¡¿Por dónde saldrá?!_

— **¡** **Doton: Dochū Senkō no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Viaje Submarino bajo Tierra** **)** —Todos escucharon a Yoroi, pero francamente, nadie lo podía ver, nadie sabía, por donde saldría ahora — **¡** **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador** **)** —Yoroi apareció debajo de él, tomándolo por los talones y enterrándolo hasta la cabeza.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! —Grito Sasuke, sin poder moverse— ¡¿Tienes idea alguna de a quien, estas atacando?! —Grito, pero Yoroi, solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¡El ganador es *tos* Akado *tos* Yoroi de *tos* Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

Yoroi fue el primer ganador.

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

Naruto destapo su parche, dejando ver su iris dorado con la forma de un remolino en su interior: El Uzugan. El Dojutsu de Naruto.

Sin embargo, Naruto sintió que estaba desperdiciando su Chakra, aunque su Dojutsu no lo desgastaba, aunque, si sintió que perdió varios minutos valiosos de su vida, viendo el pobre Taijutsu de la Yamanaka y la Haruno, entendía que no todos tenían 5 Niñeras-Senseis-ANBU, ni una Kitsune loca de amor por ti; pero… ¡¿Qué carajos les habían estado enseñando Hatake y Sarutobi a ese par?!

Al final, ambos acabaron inconscientes.

 **Samui de Konoha vs Karin de Kusa**

Yuna, Madoka y Naruto, le desearon buena suerte a su compañera de equipo, quien recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de Naruto.

 **Samui representaría al equipo 11 y estaba segura de que daría un buen espectáculo, después de todo… tenía que impresionar a su Naruto-Niisan.**


	7. Terminan las Semifinales

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Un error de producción, nos hizo colocar a Deidara, en lugar de Samui. Esperamos que comprendan.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Terminan las Semifinales**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui, se preparó para ser atacada por Karin, quien tampoco se movió.

—Les dije, que comenzaran —dijo Hayate.

— **¡** **Hitokuchi: Tora no Kusa** **! (Mordedura: Tigre de la Hierba)** —Exclamo Samui, desapareciendo de la vista de Karin y conectándole una patada en el vientre a la Uzumaki, que salió despedida hacia atrás, cayó al suelo y rodo algunos metros más— **¡** **Fukusū no Tsume no tora** **! (Garras de Múltiples Tigres)** —Samui envió Chakra a sus brazos y cayó sobre la pobre Karin, quien estaba en el suelo y no pudo defenderse de los veloces puños con los cuales era invadida por Samui.

Samui se alejó, pero Karin ya estaba desmallada, por la cantidad de golpes que recibió de la rubia Kunoichi de Konoha.

— ¡La ganadora es Samui de Konoha! —dijo Hayate, sorprendido de que la chica de Kusa, no alcanzara siquiera a protegerse.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui volvió sonriente, hasta donde se encontraban los miembros de su equipo, recibiendo un abrazo de cada uno de ellos y casi ser asfixiada por los atributos de su querida, feliz y orgullosa Sensei.

 **Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna**

— _Aquí voy…_ —Pensó Lee sonriente, lanzándose contra Gaara— **¡** **Konoha Senpū** **! (** **Remolino de la Hoja** **)** —Exclamo Lee, dando un salto sin mucha fuerza en sus piernas y bajando con una patada descendente. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, la arena se formó como alguna clase de techo, que salvo a Gaara. Lee lanzo una patada ascendente, pero nuevamente, la arena protegió a Gaara. Ante esto, Lee se alejó del pelirrojo.

— **¡Sabaku no Taki! (Cascada del Desierto)** —Exclamo Gaara, moviendo una mano hacia el frente, la arena se dirigió hacia Lee, quien salto hacia atrás, evitando la arena— **¡Hassha Sabaku! (Proyectiles del Desierto)** —Exclamo Gaara, la arena se alzó y salieron hacia Lee, quien intentó esquivar, pero la arena consiguió golpearle.

— **¡** **Konoha Shōfū!** **(** **Corriente de la Hoja** **)** —Exclamo Lee, lanzando una patada alta que le dio a Gaara, permitiéndole alzar a Gaara en el aire, luego se acercó a Gaara y lanzo un puño, que hizo a Gaara ir aún más arriba aire.

Antes de que la arena, atacara a Lee de frente. Este ya había liberado las 3 primeras puertas: Kaimon (Puerta de la Apertura), Kyūmon (Puerta del Descenso) y Seimon (Puerta de la Vida). El chico de cabello negro, pudo hacerse a un lado, esquivando la arena, al momento de patear a Gaara, dejando expuesta su armadura, lo cubrió con vendas y lo precipito al suelo.

Todos vieron como el campo de batalla se agrietaba y todo se cimbraba. Vieron a Lee, arrastrarse y segundos después, la arena salió hacia él, dándole un fuerte golpe y dejándolo fuera de combate.

— ¡El Ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —Exclamo Hayate.

Los restantes combates, fueron ganados por: Shikamaru, Temari, Karui y Sasuke.

 **Senju Madoka de Konoha vs Omoi de Kumo**

Omoi solo asintió, dándole a la Senju, la oportunidad de atacarle primero.

— **¡** **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Puño de Roca)** —Exclamo Madoka, colocando una de sus manos en el suelo y haciendo que la tierra se formara alrededor de su brazo.

Omoi saco su Katana y se lanzó contra la Senju— ¡ **Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri**! **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte de Luna Creciente** **)** —Omoi giro sobre sí mismo y luego, realizo un corte en forma de arco, dando la apariencia de una luna creciente, cortando a Madoka.

Sin embargo, Madoka se cubrió por una nube, mostrando que la Senju, solo era un Kage Bushin.

La chica de cabello blanco, apareció detrás de Omoi, lanzando un puño que le hirió en la espalda, haciéndolo visitar el suelo.

—Nada… —Omoi se levantó malherido del suelo—Nada mal… **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** —Exclamo Omoi, realizando un par de clones.

— _Veamos que tienes_ —pensó Madoka, realizando sellos de manos y preparando su siguiente Jutsu.

— **¡** **Urakasumikumo** **! (** **Corte Reverso de la Nube** **)** —Exclamo Omoi.

— **¡** **Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Dragón de** **Tierra** **y Roca** **)** —Exclamo Madoka colocando sus manos en el suelo, de la cual surgió un dragón de tierra y roca, que la rodeo y evito el Jutsu de su oponente, para luego abalanzarse contra él y enviarlo a la inconsciencia.

— ¡La ganadora es Senju Madoka de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

El triunfo de Shino, fue algo que dejo enmudecidos a los presentes: Envió sus insectos contra el chico Zaku de Oto y cuando el chico, hizo sonar el aparato de su brazo, ambos brazos literalmente le explotaron.

 **Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Uchiha Yuna de Konoha**

La Uchiha, decidio prepararse para cualquier cosa: Desde tener que enfrentar algún animal feroz, un combate llameante de Taijutsu o un combate de Bukijutsu.

— **¡Suiton: Suiben no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Látigo de Agua)** —Exclamo Yuna, transformando su Chakra en Suiton y alargando su brazo, liberando un látigo de Chakra que se enroscó en el rubio y tiro de él, acercándolo a la Uchiha, quien le recibió con una patada ascendente— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Choque de Rápidos)** —Exclamo la Uchiha, repitiendo le proceso de transformar su Chakra en Suiton, lo dirigió a su mano y se lanzó contra Naruto.

— **¡Fushiton: Nido Keri! (E. Fénix: Doble Patada)** —Los brazos de Naruto, se rodearon de fuego azul, se lanzó contra su amiga y consiguió darle dos patadas a la altura de la sien, haciéndola caer al suelo.

— **¡Suiton: Daibakuha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Explosión)** —Exclamo la Uchiha, revelándole al rubio que estaba recubierta por una fina capa de Chakra, que se transformó en Chakra Suiton y luego exploto. Sin embargo, para mala suerte de Yuna, el rubio, gracias al Reigan (Ojo Espiritual), se alejó y el su Suiton Jutsu, no resulto TAN devastador, después de todo— _¡Tiene su Dojutsu activado!_ —Grito Yuna mentalmente— **¡** **Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Ola Violenta de Espuma)** —Yuna lanzo una ola espumosa, que fue contra Naruto, pero la sonrisa del rubio, no le auguraba, nada bueno, a la dama.

— **¡Seiton: Same no Jutsu! (E. Vida: Jutsu Tiburón)** —Exclamo Naruto— **¡Reigan!** —Naruto, envió más Chakra a su Dojutsu. Cuando la ola llego hasta el lugar del rubio, un tiburón surcaba la ola e iba hacia la Uchiha, quien esquivo al tiburón, quien finalmente, desapareció.

— _¡Donde se metió!_ —Se preguntó una cansada Yuna, quien respiraba agitada, por el desgaste de Chakra. Aun podía seguir combatiendo, pero, transformar su Chakra en Chakra elemental, era difícil y demandante.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Yuna-Chan! —Grito Madoka — ¡Detrás de ti!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto ya estaba sobre ella, lanzándole una patada, que envió a la Uchiha a la inconsciencia.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Hayate, antes de que el rubio se desmayara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: La elección de los contrincantes para la ronda final, fue 100% al azar: Colocamos los nombres en papeles, los colocamos dentro de un monedero y los fuimos sacando uno por uno y luego anotándolos**

 **::::**

 **08**

 **::::**

 **1**

Samui, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Karui, Madoka, Shino y Naruto.

—Antes de continuar, debo de advertirles algo —dijo Hiruzen —Ya que son **9** , quienes continuaran, hacia la última etapa, al final quedaran **5** , se realizara, una batalla de todos contra todos y, quien pueda triunfar, no necesariamente, conseguirá convertirse en Chūnin —Los 9 Genin, miraron extrañados al Hokage —Se realizaran 4 combates "normales": Uno contra uno —Por consecuencia, quedara una persona por fuera, esa persona, se enfrentara a los **4** ganadores previos.

— ¡Oiga! — Grito Karui de malgenio, señalando al Hokage — ¡Usted acaba de decir, que 8 personas combatirán, pero una persona solo tendrá que ver los combates y luchar en último minuto, contra 4 rivales, quienes seguramente, estarán muy cansados, para continuar!

—Esta última persona, tendrá Jūryoku Fūin (Sellos de Gravedad) —dijo el Hokage, sorprendiéndolos a todos —Lo cual, le hará cansarse, como si acabara de combatir, lo mismo que los otros, competidores.

— ¿Y cómo sabremos, quien se quedara por fuera? —pregunto Shikamaru un poco molesto. Anko apareció, por medio de un Shunshin, sosteniendo una caja

—Dentro de esta caja, que traigo entre mis manos; tenemos **9** esferas enumeradas, iré por cada uno de ustedes; y ustedes, me dirán, que numero sacaron —dijo Anko. Todos asintieron.

Madoka vs Sasuke

Karui vs Samui

Shikamaru vs Temari

Naruto vs Shino

—Y quien llevara los **Jūryoku no Fūin** , será Sabaku no Gaara —dijo Hiruzen —Bueno, pueden irse, recuerden: Cuentan con un mes de entrenamiento.

 **2**

Un grupo de Chūnin, ANBU's y Jōnin, tomaron por los hombros a cada uno de los competidores _(tanto a aquellos que pasaron a la 3ᵃ, como los perdedores)_ y mediante un **Shunshin** , los llevaron al centro de la aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Dónde estamos, ANBU-San? —Pregunto Naruto, ya que seguían en el Bosque de la Muerte.

—Es aquí, donde dará comienzo, su entrenamiento, Naruto-San —dijo el ANBU.

— _**¡Naruto-Kun, al suelo!**_ —Grito Ritsuko, pero en lugar de eso, Naruto se reemplazó con un tronco, en el cual, fueron clavadas, varios Kunai's y Shuriken's.

—Veo… que desean una batalla —Murmuro Naruto, sacándose el parche y dejando libre su **Kamigan**.

—Un demonio, como tú, no merece pasar a la última ronda —dijo un ANBU, lanzándose contra Naruto.

— **¡Seiton: Hyō! (E. Vida: Leopardo)** —Exclamo, el rubio, mientras que sus manos brillaban en una luz dorada y de ellas surgía un leopardo, que le cayó encima al ANBU, quien fue devorado sin compasión.

— ¡Asi que deseas un combate de invocaciones! —Dijo un ANBU— **¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!** —El ANBU coloco sus manos en el suelo y de él, surgió un dragón de Komodo de gran tamaño.

Naruto sonrió, eran estos, la clase de retos, que le gustaban— **¡Seiton: Ryu! (E. Vida: Dragón)** —De la luz purpura, surgió un reptil mitológico de cuerpo serpentino, alas de murciélago, grandes patas, brazos y garras, asi como una cabeza alargada. El dragón tenia escamas azules y rojas.

— ¿En qué puedo servirte, Oto-Sama? —pregunto con una voz femenina. Al lado de Naruto, apareció Ritsuko —Es un gusto verte, Oka-Sama.

— **Encárgate de ese reptil estúpido, mi niña** —dijo Ritsuko, la dragona sonrió feliz y se lanzó contra el dragón de Komodo, que esquivo a la dragona mitológica, quien se giró, para encararlo.

— ¡Vamos Dunkel*! —Dijo el ANBU— **¡** **Kyū no Kurētā** **! (Esfera de Cráter)** —Exclamo el ANBU y el dragón de Komodo, lanzo una esfera de rayos.

— **¡** **Sōdai Arashi** **! (Tormenta Magnifica)** —Una mezcla de Futón, Suiton y Raiton; acabo con varios de los ANBU's que permanecían en tierra y con la invocación de Komodo.

— ¿ **E** s **o** f **u** e **t** o **d** o **?** —Pregunto incrédula "la familia" Uzumaki-Ōtsutsuki, mirándose entre sí y a sus enemigos.

— **Otosan, Okasan** —dijo la dragona incómoda— **¿Se encargan ustedes, o lo hago yo?** —Los "padres" sonrieron de forma maquiavélica y la dragona miro al cielo— **¡Dangan no Arashi! (Bala de Tormenta)** —La dragona lanzo al cielo una bala que combinaba: **Fūton** , **Suiton** y **Raiton**. La bala formo rayos, un Tsunami y tornados, en cuanto toco el suelo y con eso, barrieron con los ANBU's.

—S **a** y **o** n **a** r **a,** T **a** t **s** u **k** i **-** C **h** a **n** —dijeron los padres, mientras que la dragona, salía en busca de una cueva, para descansar.

—Aun… aun, yo… —Ritsuko y Naruto, vieron a un ANBU ponerse de pie, el ultimo— ¡Aun no estoy derrotado, maldito demonio! —El ANBU, malherido, tomo un Tantō, envió Chakra a sus pies y corrió en dirección de Naruto y Ritsuko.

Naruto sonrió, el fuego azul rodeo sus manos, este se extendió por sus brazos, hasta formar alas, Naruto fue contra el ANBU, esquivo una cuchillada del Tantō y dio un combo de 4 patadas, al ANBU, quien cayó al suelo, lastimado por los rayos, el tornado, el Tsunami y acababa de ser pateado, por el Jinchuriki.

—Tu… no sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Naruto, al verlo ponerse de pie— **¡Seiton: Kitsune! (E. Vida: Zorro)** —Exclamo Naruto, pero sus pensamientos en el lobo, se mezclaron con los de Madoka. De la luz, surgió un ser antropomórfico de sexo femenino, pero de rasgos zorrunos, pelaje de color azul, ojos verdes azulados, algunos accesorios en su cola y en la cabeza.

El ser se miró a su mismo un momento, antes de lanzar un puño, contra el ANBU y dejarlo en el suelo.

— **Oto-Sama, Oka-Sama** —dijo la zorra de rasgos antropomórficos, Naruto y Ritsuko, solo pudieron decir "hola", sorprendidos ante el hermoso ser, que se presentaba ante ellos— **Soy** **Cristal, con su permiso, iré a buscar a Tatsuki-Neechan** —dijo refiriéndose a la dragona y yendo en su búsqueda.

Mientras que ambos "padres", fueron a su hogar, extremadamente confundidos, por lo que acababa de pasar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3**

Una vez en la mansión Uzumaki; cenaron en compañía de Anko, Tsukino, Konan, Tsunade y Rei; luego cada una (y uno) se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A través de las paredes, Naruto, podía escuchar a sus "niñeras o guardaespaldas", conversar de forma animada, sobre el entrenamiento del rubio. Lo primero, sería la creación de un animal, que fuera como un compañero de batallas ya que no creían, que Ritsuko pudiera participar. Lo que querían hacer, era complementar el Nin-Taijutsu de Naruto **(Fushiton)** y el **Seiton** , con tal de volver a Naruto, un rival impredecible, tanto en los próximos combates de los Exámenes, como en su carrera Shinobi.

Naruto solo suspiro, sabia, que ese entrenamiento seria **IN-FER-NAL**

 ***Dunkel: Oscuro; en Alemán**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **09**

 **::::**

— ¡Naruto-Kun! ―Escucho, el rubio, quien paseaba por las calles de la aldea, al girarse, cayó al suelo, mientras que su rostro, estaba entre los pechos de Samui; mientras que Yuna y Madoka, no podían hacer otra cosa, más que odiar profundamente a su compañera de equipo, por tener… "mayores atributos frontales" que ellas la Uchiha y la Senju.

— ¡Samui! —Gritaron Yuna y Madoka— ¡Naruto-Kun, no respira! —La apenada rubia, se puso de pie, sonrojada y pidiendo disculpas, mientras que la Senju y la Uchiha, le ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué ocurre, chicas? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Pues… ya que Samui, Madoka y tú, pasaron a la final, planeábamos entrenar los **4** , asi que, vinimos a buscarte —dijo Yuna apenada. Naruto sonrió, asintió y fue junto con ellas a buscar el campo de entrenamiento **11**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15 minutos después; Campo de Entrenamiento #11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, chicas —dijo Naruto —Ya que estamos aquí, pensaba en llamar a un trio muy… "especial", para iniciar nuestro entrenamiento —Aunque la rubia (Samui), la castaña (Madoka) y la pelinegra (Yuna) no entendieron, asintieron. Naruto silbó y vaya que lo hizo: el sonido provoco que las chicas llevaran sus manos a sus oídos, cerraran los ojos y apretaran los dientes, Naruto le toco el hombro a cada una y al trio, casi le da un infarto al ver a la Dragona (Tatsuki), la Kitsune de pelaje azul (Cristal) y la Han'yō de cabello rojo (Ritsuko) —Ellas son: Tatsuki —dijo presentando a la Dragona de escamas azules y negras— Cristal—dijo presentando a la Kitsune de pelaje azul —Y Ritsuko-Chan —dijo presentando a la Han'yō de cabello rojo.

— **Todos, apártense, por favor** —pidió Tatsuki y todos tomaron una gran distancia— **¡Kaminari no Raijin! (Rayo de Raijin)** —Exclamo la Dragona, lanzando un rayo de gran poder contra el suelo, dejando un cráter— **¡Mizu no Iki! (Aliento de Agua)** —Lanzo un chorro de agua, creando un lago artificial.

— **Muy bien** —hablo Ritsuko — **Para poder caminar sobre el agua, realizaran el mismo ejercicio que caminar sobre los árboles, es decir: Llevar Chakra a sus pies, pero, tienen que estar, muy atentos a los cambios en las ondulaciones del agua** —Los miembros del equipo 11, asintieron — **Tiene que llegar a ser instintivo, en una batalla real, no podrán estar cambiando su Chakra, cada 5 minutos** —Nuevamente los Genin, asintieron, eso era obvio — **Entren, por favor** —Tatsuki y Cristal, comenzaron a hablar con su madre, mientras que esta, pensaba en pedirle a Naruto, si podían "potenciar" en Seiton, para convertir a Tatsuki en humana o en Semi-humana, como lo era Cristal, para que "sus niñas", pudieran ir a vivir con ellos.

La conversación entre madre e hijas, se alargó un par de horas, hasta que la voz de Naruto, se escuchó.

—Ritsuko-Chan… —dijo el rubio agitado —Creo… creo que por fin, lo logramos —Efectivamente: Naruto, Madoka, Yuna y Samui; estaban sobre el agua, sin hundirse.

— **Perfecto, Naruto-Kun** —dijo una sonriente Ritsuko, mientras que Cristal y Tatsuki, alababan a su padre y a "sus tías" — **Niñas, prepárense para atacar** —Todos miraron a la Kitsune, quien realizo sellos y un domo de Fūton se formó alrededor del lago — **Lo siguiente que haremos será esto: Nosotras 3, los atacaremos, ustedes, tendrán que esquivarnos y atacarnos con los Jutsus que conozcan** —Solo Yuna se quejó, lanzando una esfera de agua contra la dragona, quien le lanzo asi mismo un disco de agua, que corto a la mitad la esfera de su "tía" y la empapo; sin que nadie más, pudiera negarse a algo, comenzaron a ser atacados, por Jutsus: **Raiton** y **Suiton** (Tatsuki), **Shoton** (Cristal) **Katon** y **Fūton** (Ritsuko); mientras que de vez en cuando, las **3** , también tenían que esquivar _uno de que otro animal feroz_ o _esfera de fuego azul_ (Naruto), **Suiton** (Madoka), **Buki no Jutsu y Kenjutsu** (Samui).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un Shinobi de Suna llamado Hōichi, llego a Konoha, para entrenar a Gaara.

Hōichi era calvo, ojos marrones y una larga cicatriz horizontal en el centro de su cara. Llevaba un atuendo de monje azul sin mangas y con cuello blanco, además llevaba una gran banda azul claro atada en su hombro izquierdo y que cubre su atuendo, en la cual se encuentra su Banda Ninja de Suna.

—Gaara —dijo Hōichi —Todos, esperan de ti, solo 2 cosas —dijo alzando 2 dedos —1. Que te quedes de brazos cruzados y no te muevas 2. Que tu arena actué por ti —Gaara estaba atento y asintió a las palabras de Hōichi —Asi que, les daremos una sorpresa a tus enemigos —Gaara frunció levemente su ceño, preguntándose ¿Cómo lo harían? —Envía Chakra a tus huesos, debes ser muy cuidadoso, Gaara —El pelirrojo asintió —Debe ser: Suficiente para fortalecerlos, pero no tanto, como para quebrarlos —Los ojos de Hōichi se volvieron blancos y las venas alrededor de sus sienes se brotaron —Perfecto, Gaara, eso es. Ahora, piensa rápido —dijo Hōichi atacándolo, antes de que la arena de Ichibi se alzara, Hōichi consiguió tocarle el hombro y colocarle un Fūin.

— ¿Okasan? —Pregunto Gaara telepáticamente.

— _ **Ese estúpido Ningen, acaba de… por asi decirlo: Atarme, no puedo ayudarte, ni controlar la arena, tendrán que hacerlo tú mismo, Gaara**_ —Contesto la Tanuki, desde el interior de Gaara.

— ¡No te distraigas! —Grito Hōichi, Gaara alzo su mirada— ¡Prepárate, para esquivar! — Gaara no supo que hacer— **¡** **Shakunetsu Sabaku Kikku** **! (Patada del Desierto Ardiente)** —Gaara salió volando, Hōichi se movió a gran velocidad, le quito la calabaza y la arrojo a un lado, para volver a golpear a Gaara.

A la lejanía, Temari y Kankuro, veían a Gaara volar por el aire, como un muñeco de trapo, sin poder usar su arena.

— ¿Esto realmente, está bien, Kankuro? —pregunto Temari preocupada, Kankuro solo contesto…

—Otosan, sabe lo que hace —dijo el chico, viendo a su hermano menor, volar por el aire.

Detrás de Temari y Kankuro, salió Baki, quien lanzo una patada voladora, potenciada por Fūton, al más puro estilo de Maito Guy o Chuck Norris, contra la pobre Temari, quien estaba distraída.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el interior de Gaara, Hikari (Ichibi) y Karura, lloraban desconsoladas, por no poder ayudar al pelirrojo, que parecía un balón, volando de un lado al otro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karui, esquivaba como loca, las Katanas de Killer Bee. Mientras que una paciente Yugito esperaba su turno para quemar… ¡DIGO!... para **Entrenar** , a Karui, quien en esos momentos, se arrepentía como nunca, de haber pasado el Examen.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, estaba oculto tras un árbol, respiraba agitado, mientras que se agarraba el pecho, casi a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Hace_ _ **5**_ _horas; que estaba practicando_ _ **Katon no Jutsu**_ _con Kakashi, y este, le había enseñado a lanzar rayos desde sus manos con el_ _ **Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético)**_ _, que era un principio tanto del_ _ **Chidory**_ _, como del_ _ **Raikiri**_ _._

 _Luego de estar 3 horas, intentando el_ _ **Raiton: Jibashi**_ _, Kakashi, había invocado una legión de Ninken, que comenzaron a perseguir al pobre Uchiha, quien era mordido y rasguñado por los perros, asi que corrió, se lanzó a un rio, para borrar su olor y burlar a los perros, pero la corriente era muy fuerte._

 _Lanzo un rayo, haciendo que un árbol cayera y se sujetó de él, pero se electrocuto de paso, volvió a ser perseguido y ahora tenía miedo de no mantener su Sharingan activo; en caso de que los perros, volvieran a aparecer._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **Los entrenamientos de todos, eran Semi infernales, afortunadamente, solo sería un mes.**


	10. Ataque

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::**

 **Ataque**

 **::::::::::**

A las 9:30, se dio inicio al torneo y última fase de los exámenes. Todos estaban sorprendidos, por las vestimentas de los participantes.

Madoka, contaba con muchos mechones negros, en su cabello albino; además contaba con una camiseta rosa y un pantalón negro.

Karui llevaba su bandana blanca, con forma de pañoleta, llevaba una camiseta blanca y una falda negra.

Samui llevaba su conjunto gris.

Shikamaru llevaba una camiseta verde y un pantalón ANBU negro.

Temari llevaba un Kimono blanco.

Shino llevaba una gabardina azul, que tapaba su boca, sus inseparables lentes y un pantalón corto blanco.

Gaara llevaba una camiseta negra, su calabaza y un pantalón café.

Naruto llevaba una chaqueta naranja y un pantalón negro.

— ¡Daremos inicio al examen Chūnin! —dijo Yugao, quien, esperaba de todo ocurriera de forma rápida, ya que tenía que ir a ver a Hayate, quien se encontraba herido en el hospital— ¡La primera batalla será entre: Uchiha Madoka de Konoha vs Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha! —dijo Yugao.

— ¡Una vez que te derrote, el consejo, te otorgara a mí, como mi próxima puta! —Grito Sasuke eufórico. Más de uno (O una) se asqueo, ante semejante comentario machista. Madoka solo entrecerró sus ojos y activo su **Sharingan** , el cual, a diferencia del **Sharingan** de Sasuke, si estaba en su último nivel, solo hacía falta, una perdida y obtendría el **Mangekyō** ; Sasuke se lanzó contra Madoka, intentando golpear a la dama, quien sostuvo su puño y consiguió patearle en el pecho, obligándolo a alejarse de ella— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —Exclamo Madoka, lanzando una esfera de fuego el doble de grande, que consiguió "devorar" el Jutsu de Sasuke —Vamos… ¿Eso es todo? —Sasuke realizo una mueca de enfado.

— ¡Nadie se burla de mí! —Chillo el Uchiha, quien concentro Chakra en sus pies, salto y pudo quedar suspendido en el aire, el tiempo suficiente, para realizar sellos de manos, para su próximo Jutsu— **¡** **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** **! (** _E. Fuego_ : _Jutsu_ **Llamas del Sabio** _Fénix_ **)** —Exclamo, mientras que las balas de fuego, llovían sobre la chica.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** **!** _(E. Agua_ : _Jutsu_ **Misil** _Tiburón)_ —Exclamo Madoka, transformando su Chakra en agua, creando un tiburón, que la defendió de las balas de fuego y luego, lo lanzo contra Sasuke, quien fue atrapado y luego salió seriamente, lastimado, al golpear su espalda, contra un muro, en el cual se formó un cráter de tamaño, considerable.

— ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES SUPERARME?! —Grito Sasuke molesto, mientras que se ponía de pie, saliendo del cráter, realizo sellos de manos y su mano derecha fue recubierta por rayos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Más de un Jōnin y Chūnin conocía ese Jutsu, todos miraron a Kakashi, quien comenzó a sentir, algo, levemente parecido a la culpa. Aunque no se podía esperar, mucho del Ninja Copia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Vortex Gigante)** —Exclamo Madoka, colocando sus manos en la tierra, por lo cual la esfera de agua, corrió bajo los pies de Sasuke, salió del otro lado como un geiser: golpeando, mojando y electrocutando a Sasuke, dejando fuera de combate.

— ¡La ganadora es: Uchiha Madoka de Konoha! —dijo Yugao, todos comenzaron a ovacionarla, mientras que, poco a poco, el estadio se iba llenando de ANBU's— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Nara Shikamaru de Konoha vs Sabaku no Temari de Suna! —dijo Yugao, quien salió del lugar.

Shikamaru, se paró allí, pero, parecía pensar en algo, de hecho, parecía tener mucho sueño. Aun no sabía cómo ganar, pero aun asi, le dirigió una sonrisa a Temari.

— **¡Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Guadaña Comadreja** **)** —Exclamo Temari, quien lanzo una ráfaga de viento, que alcanzo a Shikamaru, hasta clavarlo contra el muro.

— _Creo que… lo tengo_ —Pensó Shikamaru, quien saco unas Shuriken's y las lanzo contra Temari, quien coloco su abanico frente a ella, repeliendo las Shuriken's — _¡Rayos!_ —pensó Shikamaru.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Hoja del Vacío)** —Exclamo Temari, girando sobre si y lanzando una hoja de viento, contra Shikamaru, quien realizo un **Kawarimi** , con un tronco que fue despedazado; Shikamaru hizo acto de aparición, a unos pasos de Temari y sonrió— ¿Y ahora que estará planeando? —Se preguntó la rubia de coletas— **¡Fūton: Shinku…!** —Pero Temari, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse— _¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!_ —Pensó la rubia.

— ¿Sabes cómo se formó ese agujero? —Pregunto Shikamaru, quien bajo su cabeza, para que Temari, también pudiera verlo —Madoka, lanzo su Suiton no Jutsu, por debajo de la tierra y luego, salió del otro lado, arrasando con su rival —Luego, Shikamaru suspiro y lazo su mano —Esto es muy problemático: Me rindo —A todos, les salió una gota tras sus cabezas. Era algo, que se esperaba de un Nara.

—El ganador… digo: El vencedor, es Nara Shikamaru de Konoha —dijo Yugao, con una gota tras su cabeza— ¡La siguiente batalla será entre…! —Pero Yugao, se detuvo; saco su Tantō, giro **360°** sobre sí misma y repelió una lluvia de Shuriken's.

— ¡Están atacando Konoha! —Grito un sorprendido Kazekage, quien noto a un ANBU aparecer por su espalda y lo golpeó con un puño de arena.

Los atacantes eran los ANBU's de NE, quienes se lanzaron contra todos aquellos que se encontraran en el estadio. Pero, rápidamente fueron repelidos por los ANBU's del Hokage y los Chūnin, estos últimos fueron quienes, sacaron a los civiles e invitados del estadio.

Madoka lanzaba esferas de agua.

Shikamaru usaba sus sombras, al igual que los restantes miembros del clan Nara.

Los miembros del clan Sarutobi, también actuaron, en conjunto con los miembros del clan Uchiha, usando **Katon** y **Doton** , para repeler el ataque.

Samui y Karui demostraban su maestría en **Kenjutsu** , degollando a los ANBU's de NE.

Los miembros del Clan Yamanaka, usaban sus Jutsus mentales, para acabar poco a poco, con los ANBU's de NE.

Kurenai se divertía, encerrando a algunos enemigos en un Genjutsu, cosa que no era fácil, ya que de por sí, los ANBU's de NE, apenas y podían razonar si algo era moralmente correcto e incorrecto, asi que no era fácil.

Olas y balas de agua, volaban de un lado al otro, mientras que los Shinobis de Kiri hacían uso del **Suiton**.

Los Shinobis de Kumo, usaban su Kenjutsu y **Raiton** , para manejar la situación.

Los pocos Shinobis de Iwa, que habían ido a ver los encuentros, usaban su **Doton** , para acabar con estos extraños ANBU's.

 **En la base de NE, un ANBU dio el aviso, dio una noticia, que aterro a Danzo, Homura y Koharu: Uzumaki Naruto, iba hacia ellos.**


	11. Más fácil, imposible

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Más fácil, imposible**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Cómo era posible que el Niño-Kyūbi, pudiera darse cuenta de que ellos?

— ¡Que todos los ANBU's, presentes, se preparen para asesinar al primero que entre, por esas puertas! —Grito un aterrado Homura.

Los ANBU's fueron hacia las puertas principales del complejo de NE, donde tomaron sus TanTo, a la espera de la aparición del "demonio". Pero, lo que jamás se esperaron fue ver a una jauría de Zorros y varios Osos, que fueron contra ellos cayéndoles encima y masticándolos, hasta comérselos vivos.

Los salones de NE, comenzaron a ser "limpiados" de la presencia de cualquier ANBU, ya que los Zorros y Osos, los masacraban sin piedad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un ANBU, llego corriendo, cerró las puertas tras de sí y realizo un Fūin de gran tamaño. En esa habitación estaban los ancianos aterrados y un escuadrón de **20** hombres.

¡DANOS TU INFORME! — Grito Homura aterrado — ¡AHORA! —El ANBU se paró firme.

— ¡Danzō-Sama, Homura-Sama, Koharu-Sama; todos nuestros hombres, han sido masacrados por Osos y Kitsunes! —Reporto el ANBU, los **3** ancianos abrieron sus ojos, tanto como pudieron— ¡El Niño-Kyūbi, parece poseer, esos contratos de invocación!

« **Seiton: Osuushi no Jutsu (E. Vida: Jutsu Toro)** » Eso fue lo que los ancianos escucharon, desde el otro lado de las puertas, que pronto fueron golpeadas por algo grande y pesado, que las abollo, luego volvieron a escuchar el mismo golpe, escucharon un bufido y finalmente, las puertas se vieron arrancadas de sus goznes, una de las puertas fue con violencia hacia Homura, quien realizo un **Kawarimi** con un ANBU de NE, al cual le fue arrancada la cabeza.

La habitación de llena de Zorros y Osos, quienes rodearon a los ancianos y los veían como comida; frente a ellos un Toro de grandes y peligrosos cuernos, quien bufaba furioso y junto al animal de gran tamaño, estaba Naruto.

—Hola —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica, que solo podía ser comparada a la de Orochimaru, cosa que les dio escalofríos a los ancianos —Ante los crímenes de lesa humanidad, como lo son: Las masacres de 3 de los 4 clanes Rikudo: Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki; los encuentro culpables y doy mi sentencia: Muerte —Naruto chasqueo sus dedos y los Zorros, Lobos y el Oso, se lanzaron contra los ancianos.

Los ANBU's, intentaban defender a los ancianos, pero los Zorros y Lobos rápidamente, masacraban a los ANBU's y volvían a perseguir a los ancianos, por toda la habitación.

Asi mismo, el Búfalo, se lanzaba contra los ANBU's, matándolos.

En solo **20** minutos, solo estaban los **3** ancianos, arrinconados, contra una pared y miles de cadáveres de ANBU's de NE, aquí y allá.

— ¡TU NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO! —Grito Homura aterrado, mientras que los animales se acercaban a él— ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA ATREVERTE A ATACARNOS?! —Pero, se distrajo tanto, que su vientre fue atravesado por uno de los cuernos del búfalo, quien comenzó a jugar con él, hasta provocarle la muerte.

—Soy un Uzumaki —dijo Naruto a la otra pareja de ancianos —Y, ya que ustedes, masacraron a MI pueblo y a MI gente, me veo en la libertad de matarlos. Solo… solo hacen falta Yuna-Chan y Madoka-Chan; pero ya que ellas no están aquí, me veo en la libertad, de matarlos yo mismo.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Danzō, lanzando una gran esfera de viento, hacia el Uzumaki.

— **¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —Koharu lanzo un "chorro" de fuego, que fue alimentada por el **Fūton no Jutsu** de Danzō, provocando que el **Katon no Jutsu** , tomara un gran tamaño y fuera contra Naruto.

Naruto coloco sus brazos en forma de cruz— **¡Seiton: Fushiton:** **Eden no Saisei** **! (E. Vida: E. Fénix: Regeneración del Eden)** —Antes de que la esfera de fuego, llegara a su cuerpo, Naruto ya se había protegido con un escudo de llamas azules de Fénix y con un aura blanca.

Danzō y Koharu, vieron con espanto como su Jutsu colaborativo más poderoso, se abría por la mitad, lejos de Naruto, al igual que el agua de un rio, se abriría al encontrarse con una roca.

— ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE, QUE SIGAS VIVO TRAS UN JUTSU RANGO SS?! —Grito Danzō desesperado— ¡Muere ya, Kyūbi! —Grito sacando su Shikomizue y lanzándose contra Naruto. Alcanzo al rubio y comenzó a lanzarle cortes, vio algo de sangre en los labios del rubio y sonrió, para luego atravesarle su Shikomizue en el pecho.

—No puedes matarme… anciano —Hablo Naruto, aterrando a Danzō, antes de sacar un Kunai, bañándolo en el fuego fénix y arrancándole el brazo derecho, en el cual tenía los Sharingan —El **Fushiton** , me mantiene vivo. Al igual que el Fénix, el cual renace desde sus cenizas; además: Aplique el **Seiton** en mi cuerpo.

— _Por… consecuencia, este Gaki es inmortal_ —Razono una aterrada Koharu, mientras que veía como Naruto realizaba sellos de manos, pero había algo extraño con esos sellos.

— ¡ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** : Tatsuki-Chan, ven de visita! —dijo el rubio, en una nube de humo, apareció la dragona, quien sin necesitar más palabras de "su padre", devoro a Koharu, mientras que Danzō se giraba para encarar a la dragona.

— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)** —Exclamo Danzō, lanzando un dragón de viento, contra la dragona de carne y hueso, que estaba ante él.

— **¡Kaminari Ryū no Buresu! (Aliento de Dragón de Rayo)** —Exclamo Tatsuki, lanzando miles de rayos, que destruyeron el Jutsu del anciano— **¡Zeusu no Yari! (Lanza de Zeus)** —Tatsuki abrió su boca y lanzo un rayo de gran velocidad, que atravesó el pecho de Danzō y también a Naruto, quien sencillamente, regenero la herida con el Jutsu que tenía activo: **Seiton** y **Fushiton** , al mismo tiempo, el rostro de Koharu, mostraba un gran espanto, al ver como Tatsuki la miraba— **¿Me la puedo comer, Otosan?** —Pregunto la dragona de forma inocente, el rubio asintió y Koharu solo pudo proferir un grito, antes de ser devorada viva.

Naruto sonrió, padre e hija, escucharon pasos y desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** , cada uno.

Cuando Hiruzen y un escuadrón ANBU parecieron en el salón, solo para encontrar los cadáveres de los **3** ancianos... de **2** ancianos.


	12. Misión en Nami

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Misión en Nami**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los ANBU's del Hokage, encontraron los cadáveres (casi irreconocibles) de Danzō y Homura, lo único que encontraron de Koharu, fue su cráneo.

—Los **3** fueron devorados, casi que por bestias —dijo un ANBU con mascara de —Lo mismo con los NE… nadie quedo vivo y todos, fueron devorados del mismo modo.

— ¿Del mismo modo? —pregunto el comandante ANBU, debían de darle una respuesta satisfactoria al Hokage.

—Por bestias —Afirmo el ANBU.

—Tomemos lo que podamos y salgamos de aquí, rápido —dijo el capitán —Este lugar, me causa escalofríos —Afirmo en medio de un susurro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Senju Madoka, tenía dolor de cabeza, además su cabello mostraba algunos mechones de cabello blanco y otros negros, eso le pareció extraño. Fue a bañarse, se vistió con una camiseta gris y una falda negra, se colocó sus sandalias y fue al campo de entrenamiento 11.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uchiha Yuna despertó sonriente, suspiro, se levantó de su cama vistiendo una camiseta de camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón extra corto de color azul.

Para su gran sorpresa, fue sorprendida cuando su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación, un Bushin de su madre, coloco una mesa con el desayuno de la Uchiha, mientras que la original le daba un abrazo a la chica.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsukino, entro en la habitación de Naruto y sonrió.

Su protegido, estaba siendo abrazado de forma posesiva por una joven de cabello rojo (Ritsuko) y una joven de cabello rubio corto que enmarcaba su rostro y se alcanzaba a ver su camiseta gris (Samui).

—Buenos días —dijo Tsukino, a lo cual, la pareja rubia y la Kitsune despertaron —Entrenaremos y luego, desayunaran —Tras los Exámenes y el ataque de Oto, se hizo normal, un entrenamiento mañanero, para los jóvenes y la Kitsune.

Los **3** desayunaron, luego Naruto y Samui, comenzaron a discutir sobre quien se bañaría primero, pero la discusión acabo, cuando Ritsuko propuso la piscina.

Naruto tomo su traje de baño y salió para darles privacidad a las chicas. Pasaron **3** minutos y el trio, bajo para poder bañarse, luego se vestirían e irían al campo de entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un chapuzón, un cambio de prendas y un desayuno después…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto, caminaba junto a Naruto y Samui, mientras que Ritsuko había vuelto al **Shiki Fūin** , para evitar que Yuna y Madoka, desearan asesinar a Naruto, por caminar junto a otra chica, además de Samui.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Yuna, Madoka y Samui; llegaron a la oficina del Hokage.

—Hola —dijo Hiruzen —Me alegro que vinieran, les tengo una misión —Mikoto asintió. —Por favor, esperemos algunas horas, hasta que lleguen Kakashi y su… —Sasuke, Sakura y Sai aparecieron, los 3 se veían enfadados, la razón era lógica: Kakashi aún no llegaba. Luego de esperarle 2 horas, por fin, ambos equipos, fueron informados de su misión —Su misión es de rango C: Tendrán que proteger a un obrero y arquitecto, proveniente de Nami no Kuni, quien está construyendo un puente.

—Ya veo —dijo Kakashi, tomando el pergamino— ¿De qué le protegeremos? —Pregunto ligeramente interesado. En eso la puerta se escuchó abrirse: Era un hombre de cabello y barba gris, llegaba lentes, además de llevar una camiseta blanca y un pantalón café.

—Hola, soy Tazuna, ustedes deben de ser los equipos que contrate —dijo el hombre —Aunque… pedí Ninjas, no un grupo de jóvenes recién graduados.

—Es una misión rango C, Tazuna-San y estas misiones son entregadas a los Chūnin, no a los Jōnin o ANBU —dijo Madoka. Tazuna asintió y los 2 equipos salieron de la oficina, junto con Tazuna.

Cuando salieron, entro la madre de Yuna.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tori (Pájaro)? —Pregunto Hiruzen —No te he llamado.

— ¿Tiene tiempo para una confesión, Hokage-Sama? —Pregunto la mujer, cuyo rostro era una máscara de sufrimiento, Hiruzen asintió —Yo… no… no he podido dejar de culpar a Yuna-Chan, por la muerte de Kenzo-Kun —Hiruzen suspiro —Y sí. Se lo que me dirá, que ella no lo mato, que fue ese escuadrón de Iwa y que Kenzo-Kun, la protegió. Pero… ya han pasado 13 años y solo, hasta ahora, he podido comprenderlo.

— ¿Qué deseas, Saori? —Pregunto Hiruzen.

—La unión de los clanes: Uchiha y Uzumaki, mediante un matrimonio entre Yuna-Chan y Naruto-San —dijo Saori. Hiruzen sonrió, nunca antes la había escuchado decirle "Yuna-Chan" y, claramente, no lo hacía por querer un matrimonio político, sino, por querer lo mejor para su hija.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante el viaje hacia Nami, surgió el tema de las aldeas y sus líderes: Konoha: Hokage; Kumo: Raikage; Iwa: Tsuchikage; Kiri: Mizukage y Suna: Kazekage.

Luego de desembarcar, Naruto comenzó a practicar algo que Tsunade, le comento antes de salir de casa: Senjutsu. Al hacerlo pudo sentir el Chakra del lago que acaban de pasar.

— ¡Cuidado! —Grito Naruto, antes de notar como una garra de metal iba hacia él; sin pensárselo mucho, creo un **Seiton: Bushin no Jutsu** y realizo un **Kawarimi**.

Solo Kakashi y Mikoto, notaron el **Kawarimi** , pero para los restantes Genin, fue como si Naruto, fuera decapitado por una garra de metal. Ante ellos: Una pareja de Nukenin de Kiri.

— **¡Raikiri! (Cortador del Relámpago)** —Exclamo Kakashi, cuando su mano se rodeó de rayos y atravesó el pecho de uno de los Nukenin.

— **¡Mizudeppō: Nichō! (Pistola de Agua: Dos Pistolas)** —Exclamo Yuna, quien mostro sus dedos pulgar e índice, con ambas manos, mientras que le "apuntaba" al Nukenin restante. Quien no hizo otra cosa, más que lanzarse contra ella, en ambos dedos índices se formaron pequeñas esferas de agua, que, al ser lanzadas atravesaron la cabeza de su enemigo.

—Eso fue actuar rápido —Murmuro Sai, todos asintieron; mientras que cubrían a la Uchiha, de los elogios por su rápida respuesta al ataque, retomaron el camino hacia la aldea de Tazuna, pero notaron a Kakashi en silencio, más de lo normal.

Naruto, sin que nadie lo notara, activo su **Ryugan** , para poder hacer frente a algún enemigo, si es que este se presentaba. Pasaron varios minutos, los miembros del equipo **7** , bajaron la guardia; todo lo contrario al equipo **11** , quien se mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo.

— " _¿Sientes algo, Samui-Chan?"_ —Susurro Mikoto, ya que sabía que la rubia, era una Ninja Sensor, pero Samui negó, no había nada.

— ¡AL SUELO! —Gritaron Naruto y Samui. Los miembros del equipo **7** y Tazuna se agacharon, mientras que los miembros del equipo **11** , saltaron esquivando la Zanbatō, demostrando asi, su entrenamiento.

La Zanbatō, se clavó en un árbol y sobre él, apareció un hombre de cabello negro, una máscara como la de Kakashi, solo que estaba hecha de vendas, sobre su pecho musculoso había correas y su pantalón mostraba un motivo de nubes o más bien, de "niebla"

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! —Grito Kakashi, saliendo del Shock inicial, rápidamente— ¡Kirigakure no Kijin!

—Momoshi Zabuza —Murmuro Mikoto.

—Sharingan no Kakashi y… Karasu no Konoha —Murmuro su enemigo —Sus cabezas me darán algo de dinero… pero, no he venido por ustedes, mi objetivo es el anciano.

— ¡Formación de batalla MANGI! —Exclamo Kakashi, mientras que el equipo **7** , rodeaba a Tazuna.

— ¡Formación de batalla Jū Nana (Diecisiete)! —Exclamo Mikoto sonriente y Kakashi abría su ojo asombrado; mientras que Naruto realizaba su Seiton: Bushin, para cubrir **4** espacios en forma de cuadrado, mientras que el Naruto original, Samui, Yuna y Madoka; formaron un rombo, rodeando también a Tazuna.

Mikoto saco una Katana y Kakashi se lanzó con un Tantō.

Kakashi lanzo su arma hacia el abdomen de Zabuza.

Zabuza le esquivo y le lanzo una patada al rostro.

Kakashi, salió volando ante la poderosa patada de Zabuza; Kakashi cayó al suelo rodando.

—Bien, vamos a por los Gakis —dijo Zabuza, sonriendo bajo su máscara, realizo sellos rápidamente.

Solo Naruto e Yuna, pudieron copiar el Jutsu, a diferencia de Sasuke, quien no pudo copiarlo.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Zabuza, lanzando un dragón de agua, contra los Shinobis de Konoha.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamaron el Uzumaki y la Uchiha, lanzando el mismo Jutsu.

El golpe de ambos Jutsus fue fuerte, mientras que todos resultaban mojados.

Naruto utilizo la premonición del Ryugan, para poder prever el siguiente movimiento de Zabuza: Lanzarse contra los miembros del equipo 7. Asi que utilizo el **Fushiton** , rodeo sus manos de fuego, dándoles la apariencia de alas de fuego, corrió hacia Zabuza y comenzó a girar, hasta crear un tornado de fuego.

— **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —Exclamo Zabuza, lanzando un potente chorro de agua.

— **¡** **Katon: Kaen Senpū** **no Jutsu! (** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Torbellino de Llamas** **)** —Exclamaron Kakashi, Mikoto e Yuna, quien no estaba acostumbrada a usar el **Katon** , el cual le hacía gastar una gran parte de su Chakra, por algún motivo.

Zabuza, se vio superado por ese Jutsu cooperativo, saliendo malherido y cayendo al lago.

—Nada mal —dijo Zabuza, quien comenzó a rodearse de agua, para su próximo Jutsu, tenía la ventaja de estar en el lago.

— _ **Seiton: Same no Jutsu (E. Vida: Jutsu Tiburón)**_ —Pensó Naruto, mientras que sus manos brillaban levemente, el tiburón se lanzó contra Zabuza, sorprendiéndolo, solo por un segundo, ya que fue asesino por el mismo Zabuza con Kubikiribōchō.

Zabuza se giró para proseguir la batalla, pero cayó al suelo, con un par de Senbon en su cuello.

Detrás de Zabuza, apareció una persona de cabello negro largo, con una máscara blanca con el símbolo de Kiri y llevaba un conjunto que parecía un pijama de rayas.

—Arigato —dijo la persona, quien recogió el cadáver de Zabuza —Lo había estado persiguiendo por algunos días y… este me pareció el momento más indicado, para acabar con su vida —Rápidamente, la persona enmascarada, desapareció con Zabuza en brazos.

—Bueno —Hablo Kakashi —Lo mejor, será ir a casa de Tazuna-San —Asi, los equipos **7** y **11** , comenzaron a caminar hacia el hogar del constructor.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donde fueron recibidos por la hija de Tazuna: Tsunami y su nieta: Inōe.

—Tazuna-San —Hablo Mikoto, mientras que ambos equipos, dejaban sus cosas en la habitación que les acababan de prestar — ¿Podría quedarse un segundo? Es algo importante, lo que debo decirle —Tazuna asintió, cuando todos estuvieron acomodados (incluido Kakashi, quien seguía desmallado) Mikoto hablo —Chicos, necesitamos entrenarlos más fuertemente y con mayor intensidad, ya que Zabuza no está muerto —Todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados y (convenientemente) Kakashi despertó —Las armas eran Senbon, pero, estas raramente asesinan a alguien, sirven más bien, para poder dejar a alguien fuera de batalla por algunos minutos, pero solo podrían matar si son lanzadas al corazón.

— ¡Sensei! —Dijo Madoka asombrada — ¿Eso significa que Zabuza sigue vivo? —Mikoto asintió.

—Por ello mismo, descansaremos y mañana temprano, comenzaremos a entrenar —Todos asintieron.

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** —Exclamaron Naruto, Samui, Yuna y Madoka; hicieron aparición un total de **6 Kage Bushin** de cada miembro del equipo **11**. —Vayan a entrenar —Los Kage Bushin asintieron y desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

—Eso sí que fue estúpido, Dobe —dijo el Uchiha varón, todos le miraron, mientras que él sonreía de forma burlesca — ¿De qué les sirve enviar el Bushin a entrenar, si solo ese Bushin aprenderá los Jutsus o los reforzara? —Pero los miembros del equipo 11 le sonrieron socarronamente, cosa que hizo enfadar en sobremanera a Sasuke— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Con el **Bushin** si ocurriría, ya que el **Bushin** es solo una réplica, para… conseguir que el enemigo se confunda o distraiga mientras que el original, planea una estrategia —dijo Naruto, recostándose en su cama.

—Cuando el **Kage Bushin** se disipa, los recuerdos y experiencias de este, regresan al original —dijo Yuna sonriente —En otras palabras: Estamos entrenando, al tiempo que estamos aquí, recostados, cómodamente y... charlando entre nosotros —Yuna se giró hacia Naruto, besándolo en los labios, acto repetido por Madoka y Samui.

Sakura se sonrojo y miro levemente a Sasuke, quien argumento ir a entrenar y salió de la habitación, Kakashi desapareció con un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi encontró a Sasuke, repasando todo su repertorio de Katon no Jutsu y el Chidory, se veía en su rostro, que deseaba mejorarlo o algo asi.

—Kakashi —dijo Sasuke —Necesito algo más —Kakashi asintió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de ver a Sakura desmayarse, ante la extensa demostración de amor entre los miembros del equipo 11; Naruto salió de la casa de Tazuna.

Camino hasta la plaza central de la aldea y vio como una pareja de hombres, arrastraban a una madre y a su hijo, mientras que ambos, gritaban el nombre de un hombre.

Un hombre quien yacía muerto, presumiblemente: El esposo y padre de la mujer y el niño.

Cuando se dispuso a desenfundar sus bastones Bō, se topó con que Zabuza, el mismo Zabuza, que intento asesinar a Tazuna; ahora asesinaba a los hombres y devolvía el niño a brazos de su madre.

—Aun estás herido —dijo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, quien llevaba un Kimono rosa; asi que ayudo a Zabuza a caminar, con tal de salir de allí.

—Veo que no eres, tan mala persona… Zabuza —dijo Naruto; la pareja de "padre e hija" se giraron, listos para la batalla: Zabuza con su Zanbatō recubierta con Suiton y la chica su lado, sacaba un trio de Senbon recubriéndolas de hielo.

Zabuza realizo sellos de manos y los **3** , desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** de agua.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de aparecer en una cabaña, Zabuza y Haku le contaron que pertenecían a Kirigakure y que necesitaban tener la confianza de Gatō, para poder encontrar donde se ubicaba el campo de concentración de Gatō y liberar a los prisioneros: Esclavos con Kekkei Genkai.

—Se supone que el campo de concentración tendría una bandera con este símbolo —Zabuza le mostro a Naruto, una bandera con el símbolo de una Joya roja —Pero, por más que hemos recorrido Nami, no hemos encontrado pista alguna… —Naruto murmuro algo que tenía que ver con un lobo y en medio de **20** luces, aparecieron **20** lobos de pelajes: Negros, Blancos y Castaños —Deseo una Operación Rastrillo por toda Nami —dijo Naruto, los lobos asintieron —Buscamos este símbolo, en un asta. Al encontrarlo, entren, verifiquen cuantos esclavos ahí y asesinen a los enemigos —Los lobos asintieron, desapareciendo en un **Shunshin**.

— ¡Vaya! — Murmuro Zabuza —Eso fue impresionante, Gaki —Naruto asintió sonriente.

—Cuando los lobos encuentren algo, te avisare —dijo Naruto, quien estrecho su mano con Zabuza y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de **2** días. Naruto, Zabuza y Haku, se presentaron en uno de los campos de concentración; mientras que los restantes campos, estaban en manos de clones o réplicas de Naruto, Zabuza y Haku, gracias al Jutsu de Naruto **«Seiton: Fukusei no Jutsu (E. Vida: Jutsu Replica)»**

Los **3** entraron, encontrando una carnicería hecha por los lobos. Fueron hacia las rejas hechas con alambre de púas, vieron a los secuestrados llenos de **Fūin** que les impedían usar Chakra. Naruto, usando su conocimiento en **Fūinjutsu** , les quito los **Fūin** y dando las gracias, todos corrieron literalmente hacia la libertad y hacia sus respectivas aldeas.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Naruto —dijo Zabuza, mientras que desaparecían nuevamente y llegaban a la casa de Zabuza y Haku— ¿Cómo podríamos devolverte el favor?

—Gatō, intentara asesinar al viejo, ayúdenme a matar a Gatō —pidió Naruto y los Shinobis de Kiri asintieron, Naruto desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron otros **2** días y Naruto despertó, al escuchar un grito en el primer piso, corrió por las escaleras y se encontró con una pareja de hombres, quienes acababan de irrumpir en la casa y amenazaban con violar a Tsunami.

Cosa que no lograron, ya que Naruto los acabo, rápidamente, con puños de fuego.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tsunami-San? —Pregunto Naruto, Tsunami, aun en Shock, asintió— ¿Sabes dónde están mis compañeros?

—Ellos… ellos están en el puente, con mi padre —dijo Tsunami, Naruto asintió y creo un par de Seiton: Bushin, para que protegieran a Tsunami y… ¿A una Inoe que lo llamaba "Otosan"?

Sin perder más tiempo, Naruto se desvaneció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llego al puente, encontrándose con Gatō y todos sus hombres, quienes parecían superar a los equipos 7 y 11.

Naruto vio a un Ronin ir hacia él, se agacho esquivando la Katana y lo tomo por el rostro quemándolo con el Fushiton.

— ¡TODOS AL SUELO! —Grito Naruto, los equipo 7, 11, junto con Zabuza y Haku, le obedecieron— **¡Fushiton:** **Kasai Ya Hyaku** **no Jutsu! (E. Fénix: Jutsu Centenar de Flechas de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruto, rodeándose de fuego, transformándose en un fénix y elevándose en el aire, para luego liberar lenguas de fuego, que acabaron rápidamente con sus enemigos, quienes caían como moscas, entre gritos agónicos.

Cuando todos volvieron a respirar, escucharon un grito de ayuda: Haku estaba en brazos del desgraciado de Gatō. Zabuza se lanzó contra él.

Increíblemente, Gatō esquivo el primer sablazo, pero en el segundo, salió perdiendo.

 **Sin embargo, con sus últimas fuerzas, Zabuza fue atacado con una daga envenenada, que le arrebato la vida, no sin antes arrebatarle su vida a Gatō y hacerle jurar a Naruto, que él cuidaría de Haku.**

 _ **(Originalmente; Naruto tendría la Jūryoku no Mahō, pero pasaron los capítulos y la idea acabo por… diluirse)**_


	13. Consecuencias de Una Futura Boda

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Consecuencias de Una Futura Boda**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego del regreso a Konoha, Hiruzen, acepto que Haku se quedara en Konoha, pero les pidió a Yuna y Naruto, que se quedaran; asi que Samui, llevo a Haku a la Mansión Uzumaki.

— ¡ANBU! —Grito el Hokage, una Kunoichi ANBU con mascara de gato, cabello purpura largo y uniforme ANBU estándar, apareció ante él —Quiero que les avises a Uchiha Mikoto y a Uchiha Saori; que las deseo a ambas, lo más pronto posible, en mi oficina —La Kunoichi ANBU, desapareció en un Shunshin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Antes de que Sasuke se fuera a su hogar, Kakashi apareció, para proponerle un entrenamiento y el Uchiha asintió, tocando inconscientemente el **Ten no Juin** , suspiro.

No debía pensar en eso, tenía el poder aquí, en Konoha. Tenía el poder en la forma de un gran Shinobi, como lo era Kakashi, ¿verdad?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto apareció, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, enfundada en una camiseta sencilla manga larga de color azul turquí y un pantalón lycra blanco.

Saori tenía el cabello negro y corto, acababa de llegar de una misión y llevaba la misma camiseta negra con la cual había llegado de su misión y ni el pantalón ANBU se había cambiado.

—Muy bien —dijo Hiruzen —Ahora que ustedes también están aquí, podremos firmar la alianza de los clanes: Uzumaki y Uchiha, mediante el futuro matrimonio de Uchiha Yuna y Uzumaki "Uchiha" Naruto.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron el rubio y la pelinegra, antes de desmallarse, aunque, las sonrisas en sus rostros, indicaban que la idea les gustaba a ambos, pero el saber que (en el futuro) se casarían, fue un duro (y feliz) golpe para ellos.

La pareja de amigos, despertaron **2** horas después, se miraron y se desmallaron nuevamente.

—Para poder conseguir, que su boda y el futuro renacimiento del Clan Uzumaki, Naruto —dijo Hiruzen y el rubio le miro —Tienes que desposar a Ritsuko, Samui, Yuna, Madoka y Haku —El rubio le miro con los ojos muy abiertos —Saori y Mikoto colocaron sus nombres en un "informe" que decía «Futura Boda: Uzumaki-Uchiha»; luego, Hiruzen, Saori y Mikoto salieron de la oficina. Mientras que los novios y futuros esposos, solo se quedan estáticos, allí y solo respirando por algunos intervalos de tiempo.

— **¡Naruto-Kun, Madoka-Chan!** —dijo Ritsuko, haciendo que ambos reaccionarán, pero extrañamente al girarse y mirar a la pelirroja, el rubio y la pelinegra palidecieron; detrás de Ritsuko, venían: Samui, Yuna y Haku. Madoka y Naruto superaron la palidez de Orochimaru. Las 3 adolecentes, se acercaron a Ritsuko y miraron el papel.

— **¡** ¿ **S** E **V** A **N** A **C** A **S** A **R**? **!** —Gritaron Ritsuko, Samui, Yuna y Haku. Mientras que la Uchiha y el Uzumaki, corrían escapando de los **Fūton no** **Jutsu** (Ritsuko), destajos de Katana (Samui), **Doton no Jutsu** (Yuna) y seguidos también por una Haku que solo caminaba y tenía una gota tras su cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **14**

 **::::**

Naruto, Madoka, Yuna, Samui y Haku. Fueron junto con Tsukino y Tsunade para entrenar.

—Bien niños, proseguiremos con el entrenamiento de **Fūinjutsu** conmigo —Murmuro Tsukino y los **5** asintieron.

—Conmigo, entrenaran **Taijutsu** e **Iryō-Ninjutsu** —dijo Tsunade.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Taijutsu constaba de golpes contundentes, con puños y golpes de codo.

El **Iryō-Ninjutsu** se les daba mejor a Yuna quien, por ser una Uchiha, no había heredado la gran cantidad de Chakra con la cual, contaban sus compañeros Madoka y Naruto; a Samui también se le daba bien, por las mismas razones que a Yuna.

Naruto y Madoka eran más veloces y su Taijutsu se volvió formidable, gracias al **Kage Bushin**.

En el **Fūinjutsu** , Naruto era verdaderamente un prodigio. Era eso o era como bien decían Ritsuko y Tsunade: «Por llevar sangre Uzumaki, heredaste su grandeza en **Fūinjutsu** »

Asi mismo, entrenaban Kenjutsu y otras artes parecidas de **Bukijutsu** con Yugao y Rei. Esta última, mantenía muy poco en la aldea a causa de la ajetreada agenda que tenía de misiones.

Konan le había enseñado algunas cosas de **Fūinjutsu (Jutsu de Sellado)** y **Kamijutsu (Jutsu de Papel)** ; aunque, al igual que lo era en el caso de Rei, ella también mantenía mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea.

Haku entrenaba con Naruto y Rei; Rei tenía **Fūton** y **Suiton** , pero su **Hyoton** era más débil que aquel que usaba Haku.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Estoy exhausta —dijo Samui, tras un nuevo día de entrenamiento que finalizaba.

—Eso es, porque estas más desarrollada que cualquiera de nosotras —dijo una celosa Yuna.

—Además me duele la espalda —Murmuro Samui fastidiada, mientras que empleaba su Iryō-Ninjutsu, en sí misma.

—Cuando lleguemos a la mansión, te daré un masaje, Samui-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente.

— _Fantástico_ —Pensaron la Uchiha y la Yuki — _Tiene senos de vaca, además de que Naruto-Kun le dará un masaje_ —Yuna y Haku se cruzaron de brazos y cerraron sus ojos, pero sin dejar de caminar, hacia la mansión Uzumaki.

Madoka solo suspiro ante los actos de sus compañeras y se agarró del brazo derecho a Naruto; Yuna agarro su brazo izquierdo, mientras que Samui y Haku abrazaban a un **Kage Bushin** , sin saber cómo había aparecido, aunque no les importo mucho.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki; Habitación de Samui**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui llego a su habitación y comenzó a sacarse su Kimono gris. Suspiro. Por órdenes de Tsunade, la chica tenía que llevar ese Kimono, que podría ser comparado con las tobilleras de Lee.

— _Por fin_ —pensó la rubia, dejando caer el Kimono, que, aunque comparado con las tobilleras de Lee, era un tanto molesto, no era TAN pesado como lo serían las tobilleras del Ninja de verde, solo… Samui aún no se había acostumbrado a su peso.

—Samui-Chan —Escucho en la puerta, salto del susto y se giró, dejando que el rubio viera su desnudes parcial, haciéndolo sonrojarse. El rubio le traía una tasa de Té —Perdona por molestarte, pero, te traía algo de beber —El rubio dejo el pocillo en la mesita de noche, mientras que la veía masajearse inútilmente el hombro— ¿Te duelen los hombros, Samui-Chan? —Pregunto el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente, Samui asintió sonrojada y le dio la espalda, mientras que él hacía uso de su sabiduría en medicina, para tocar los puntos de presión de la rubia, dándole un relajante masaje, que duro algunos minutos, mientras que ella gemía de satisfacción.

— " _Muchas gracias, Naruto-Kun"_ —Murmuro ella, cerrando los ojos, cómodamente.

— " _Por nada"_ —Murmuro Naruto— _"Lo que sea por mis chicas"_ —Samui hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el hombro de Naruto, y disfrutando del momento. Samui sonrió de forma pervertida, al notar como las manos de Naruto, se movían ligeramente hacia el frente.

—Naruto-Kun —Murmuro Yugao, entrando en la habitación —Perdona, pero… necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar especial —Samui gruño, estaba molesta, porque el Hokage acababa de interrumpir su momento con su novio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yugao-Chan? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Debemos ponerte a salvo —Murmuro Yugao.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto una confundida Samui, mientras que Yuna, Madoka, Ritsuko, Tsunade, Anko, Konan, Tsukino y Rei; entraban en la habitación.

—Hokage-Sama, desea ver a Naruto-Kun en su oficina —dijo Yugao, el rubio asintió y desapareció en un **Fūton Shunshin** , mientras que las chicas rodeaban a Samui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ojisan? —Pregunto Naruto, al Hokage.

—Les tengo una misión, Naruto —dijo Hiruzen —Es… algo extensa, asi que será: No solo para el equipo **11** , sino también, para tus guardianas —Todos asintieron por igual —La misión, constara de llevar este pergamino, que contiene un cofre, este cofre, tiene que llegar a las manos del Damiyo de Kaze no Kuni, ¿entendido? —Todos asintieron y fue Mikoto, quien tomo el pergamino, mientras que todos desaparecían en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien —dijo Rei, quien se colocó su máscara de demonio, dejando caer grácilmente su cabello rojizo sobre su máscara y hombros.

—Evitemos tener mayores inconvenientes —Propuso rápidamente Konan, quien llevaba su máscara de pájaro, tomo una hoja de papel y luego de algunos minutos, hizo aparecer un ave de origami gigante que todos montaron, para ir hacia Kaze no Kuni.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto en los bosques de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una pareja de Shinobis, identificados por sus gabardinas negras con nubes rojas, corrían hacia el interior de Konoha.

— ¡UCHIHA FUGAKU! —Grito un furioso Sasuke, quien se puso ante ambos sujetos de gabardinas negras y nubes rojas.

—Es, tu querido Sochi… Fugaku —Murmuro Obito sonriente… ¡DIGO! "Uchiha Madara"

—Eso parece —dijo Fugaku, mientras que veía a Sasuke enfadarse.

— ¡UCHIHA FUGAKU! —Grito Sasuke— ¡HE VIVIDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS CON EL ODIO QUE ME HEREDASTE! —Sasuke concentro su Chakra en su mano, activando el **Chidory** — ¡HOY VAS A MORIR! —Grito furioso, lanzándose contra su padre y su misterioso acompañante.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo… Gaki —Murmuro su padre, solo dando un paso hacia un lado y haciendo que su hijo pasara por su lado. Movió su mano, tomando el brazo de Sasuke con gran fuerza, haciendo que el Uchiha menor cayera al suelo. Luego, ejerció presión sobre una de las rodillas de Sasuke, hasta partírsela —Jamás serás como tu hermano. Solo manchas el recuerdo Uchiha. —Luego, golpeo el hombro izquierdo del Uchiha menor, partiéndoselo y finalmente partiendo el antebrazo derecho del chico; solo con sus pies y leves movimientos —Nos volveremos a ver… Sasuke —Ambos fueron en busca del rubio, desapareciendo en un Shunshin, pero en lugar de eso, aparecieron a las afueras de Hi no Kuni.

—Yuhi Kurenai, Maito Guy… y… Hatake Kakashi —Murmuro "Madara", al darse cuenta de que acababa de ser "invocado" por el trio Jōnin y se preparó para su próxima batalla contra el trio Jōnin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sasuke necesitaba ser más fuerte. Necesitaba el Mangekyō Sharingan, ese era el único modo de derrotar a su padre. El único modo de vengar a su Clan.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **15**

 **::::**

"Madara" y Fugaku, estaban ante Kakashi, Guy y Kurenai.

—Madara —Hablo Fugaku de brazos cruzados —Acabemos rápido con ellos y vayamos por el Jinchuriki.

— _Asi que buscan a Naruto… ¿Es eso?_ —Pensó Kakashi, antes de mirar levemente al enmascarado — _Y ese hombre… Fugaku acaba de llamarlo Madara, pero… es… es imposible que sea Uchiha Madara, ¿verdad?_

— ¡Kakashi! —Grito Guy, haciendo que Kakashi se reemplazara con un Kawarimi, causando que el enmascarado clavara su Kunai en un tronco.

— _Un Kawarimi, hecho a tiempo_ —pensó "Madara", para luego emplear su Kamui, haciendo que el Chidory de Kakashi, traspasara su cabeza y le hiciera seguir de largo— _Eres predecible, Kakashi_ —Pensó antes de hacerse hacia un lado, para que el brazo de Kakashi dejara de atravesar su cabeza y lanzo una patada, que llevaba una gran fuerza, haciendo que Kakashi dejara ir, el aire en sus pulmones, antes de sentir un Kunai en su vientre— _Veamos... como te va con ese veneno._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Konoha** **Gōriki Senpū** **!** **(** **Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja** **)** —Exclamo Guy, lanzando una patada a Fugaku, quien la recibió en su mejilla y comenzó a volar por el aire sin control.

El Uchiha mayor llevo Chakra a sus pies, para poder pararse en el agua — _Maldito seas, Guy_ —Pensó Fugaku, inesperadamente, todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse negro — _Un Genjutsu de Kurenai… era de esperarse_ — Cerro sus ojos, libero Chakra y se agacho, para evitar que el Kunai de Kurenai, le lastimase, aun con los ojos cerrados, atrapo la mano de Kunai, coloco un **Jūryoku no Fūin (Sello de Gravedad)** e hizo girar a Kurenai en el aire, como si solo fuera peso muerto, para luego, lanzarla al agua— ¡No tengo tiempo para esto, Guy! — Realizo sellos de manos a gran velocidad— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)** —El Uchiha lanzo una llamarada de fuego, que quemo gravemente al Jōnin de Taijutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Uchiha enmascarado estaba sorprendido, Kakashi estaba realizando sellos de manos a una gran velocidad.

Obito solo se encogió de hombros y también realizo sellos de manos.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)** —Exclamo Obito, saltando y lanzando varias esferas de fuego.

— **¡Suiton: Suijinchū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Pilar de Agua)** —Exclamo Kakashi, lanzando un torrente denso de agua, que repelió el Jutsu de su rival, quien, para gran sorpresa de Kakashi, comenzó a caminar sobre su Jutsu — _Tal y como se esperaría de Uchiha Madara_ —Pensó Kakashi, quien también comenzó a caminar sobre el agua y desenfundo su Tantō.

— ¿Realmente, deseas enfrentarme, Kakashi? —Pregunto el enmascarado sacando una Katana desde la dimensión del Kamui y se lanzó contra Kakashi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pronto, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la aldea, tan pronto como Tsunade tomaba el manto de Godaime Hokage, por petición de su Sensei.

— ¡ANBU! —Grito Tsunade, haciendo que un equipo de 5 ANBU's aparecieran frente a ella— ¡Encuentren y capturen a la persona que se ha infiltrado en la aldea! —El Equipo ANBU desapareció mediante un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aprovechando las alarmas y el caos que pronto se armó, Sasuke tomo sus cosas. Era hora de ir con Orochimaru, para que él, le entregara su poder.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Raikiri no Kenjutsu! (Jutsu de Espada: Corte del Relámpago) —Kakashi salto y bajo con su Katana bañada en rayos la intención de apuñalar al Uchiha, quien se volvió intangible, Kakashi cayo de pie y aun con las piernas flexionadas, se giró para intentar cercenarle las piernas a su rival, quien nuevamente se hizo intangible, antes de lanzarle una patada en el rostro a Kakashi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un escuadrón ANBU, llego y encontró a Kakashi, Kurenai y Guy desmallados.

—Están bien —dijo Neko (Yugao), quien tomo a Kurenai, Inu (Yamato) a Kakashi y Oni (Rei) a Guy —Andando, tenemos que llevarlos a Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Madoka, Yuna, Samui y Haku; fueron llamados por Tsunade.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-Chan? —pregunto Naruto, las chicas sabían que Naruto se podía dar el lujo de llamar de dicho modo a la Hokage, porque ella había sido su guardiana, hasta hace poco.

—Sasuke escapo, para ir tras Orochimaru y el poder que él le ofrecía —dijo Tsunade —Aprovecho la batalla de Kakashi, Guy y Kurenai, para escapar —El Shinobi y las 4 Kunoichis asintieron —Ustedes, deben de ir tras él, pero tengan cuidado, es posible que los sirvientes de Orochimaru, estén guiando a Sasuke, con él.

— ¿En ese caso, no sería mejor si: Rei-Chan, Yugao-Chan, Konan-Chan, Tsukino-Chan, Anko-Chan, Mikoto-Sensei y tú nos acompañan? —Pregunto Naruto —Es decir: Tú misma, acabas de decir, que los sirvientes de Orochimaru, podrían estar yendo con él —Tsunade se llevó su mano a su mentón.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace ya **20** minutos, que el Equipo **11** , sumando a las guardianas y amigas del rubio (Menos Tsunade, quien es la actual Hokage), estaban siguiendo a los sirvientes de Orochimaru.

— **¡** **Doton Kekkei: Dorō Dōmu** **!** **(** **Barrera de E. Tierra: Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica** **)** —Exclamo Jirobo, creando un domo de tierra alrededor de los Shinobis de Konoha.

— ¡Este domo, roba nuestro Chakra! —Exclamo Rei, todos se asustaron.

—En ese caso, tendremos que salir, ya mismo —Murmuro Yugao, quien saco su Tantō.

—Espera Yugao-Chan —dijo Naruto —Tu plan funcionara, pero si lo hacemos los 3, al mismo tiempo —Naruto, Yugao y Samui, se pusieron uno al lado del otro.

— **¡Dekidaka Chiwa! (Destajo de Mil Plumas)** —Exclamaron la ANBU de cabello purpura y la rubia, todo se volvió negro, solo estaban ellas, plumas doradas y plateadas comenzaron a caer, ambas cerraron sus ojos, tomaron las empuñaduras de sus respectivas armas, abrieron sus ojos y lanzando cortes miles de ascendentes en una sola parte del domo.

— **¡Fushichō no Ken! (Puño de Fénix)** —Exclamo Naruto, con su puño rodeado del fuego azul, golpeando el mismo lugar donde las chicas acababan de cortar, haciendo que el domo se destruyera.

—Yo me encargo de él, Naruto-Kun —Murmuraron Yugao y Samui al tiempo — **¡Kenjutsu: Hikisaka Taka! (Jutsu de Espada: Desgarro del Halcón** ) —Exclamaron ambas, lanzándose contra Jirobo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Rei, Konan, Tsukino, Anko, Mikoto, Madoka, Yuna.

— **¡Tarenken! (Conexión de Múltiples Puños)** —Escucharon los **8** Shinobis de Konoha, antes de ser golpeados por algo y caer al suelo —No piensen que llegaran hasta Uchiha Sasuke.

— **¡Akumabi Kikku! (Patada del Demonio de Fuego)** —Exclamo Rei; apareciendo ante el Shinobi de Oto que tenía el cabello largo y plateado. Su enemigo no supo cómo, pero la ANBU de mascara demoniaca, lanzo una patada ascendente, que le hizo alzarse en el aire— **¡Hiken! (Puño de Fuego)** —Exclamo Rei, lanzando un puño al rostro de su rival, haciéndolo girar. Cuando Rei vio a Ukon solo sonrió, se agacho y lanzo una patada ascendente, haciendo que su enemigo se alzara del suelo.

—Nosotras lo enfrentaremos, ustedes sigan —dijeron Rei y Madoka, ante Ukon.

— **¡** **Nijū Ken no Kiri** **! (Puño Doble de la Niebla)** —Exclamaron al tiempo Sakon y Ukon, moviéndose a gran velocidad y lanzando un puño al rostro de Madoka y un puño al vientre de Rei, haciéndolas retroceder— **¡Aka Ken no Ame! (Lluvia de Puños Rojos** ) —Exclamaron Sakon y Ukon, causando en sus rivales, algo parecido a una visión de túnel, mientras que ambas eran bombardeadas por los puños de su enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo, era ahora compuesto por Naruto, Konan, Tsukino, Anko, Mikoto e Yuna; quienes intentaban alcanzar a los restantes miembros del equipo de Otogakure.

— **¡Kami Jigoku no Arashi! (Tormenta Infernal de Papel)** —Exclamo Konan, lanzando miles de papeles, evitando un ataque de un hombre de cabello negro, quien tenía un total de **6** brazos.

—Vaya… veo que has evitado mi **Kumo Nendo** **(Telaraña Escupida)** , perfectamente… Kami no Kunoichi (Kunoichi de Papel) —dijo el hombre con injerto de araña, quien sonreía —Soy Kidōmaru… **¡Kumo Nenkin! (Oro Pegajoso de Araña)** —En las manos de Kidōmaru, se generó lo que parecía ser un oro pegajoso que pronto tomo la forma de Shuriken y fueron lanzadas contra Konan.

— **¡Kami Shuriken! (Shuriken de Papel)** —Exclamo Konan, lanzando Shuriken de origami.

— **¡Ninpo: Shuriken Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Tornado Shuriken)** —Exclamo Anko, girando sobre sí misma y lanzando Shuriken's, contra Kidōmaru.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante el equipo de rescate (aún más diezmado) se encontraba un bosque de huesos.

— **¡Suiton:** **Kaimetsu-tekina Nami** **no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Oleaje Devastador)** —Exclamo Yuna, escupiendo agua desde su boca y transformando su Chakra en Suiton, causando una ola de gran tamaño que arrasó con los huesos a su paso.

— **¡Katon: Zukkoku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cañón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Mikoto, su Jutsu, golpeo de frente a un hombre de cabello blanco.

—Comienzo a cansarme de esto —Murmuro la pareja Uchiha —Tsukino-San, Naruto-Kun, ustedes sigan.

Ante la pareja Uchiha, se levantó un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y llevaba las mismas vestimentas que Orochimaru.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Tsukino, llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba el barril. El barril se destruyó y desde su interior salió Sasuke.

El Uchiha tenía varias marcas sobre su piel y la esclerótica de su ojo derecho era por completo de color negra, asi como su iris que era ahora dorado.

El Uchiha, ni siquiera miro a Naruto y a la chica de cabello blanco y piel oscura; solo se giró y comenzó a escalar el muro con pies y manos, la marca lo guiaba hacia Orochimaru.

— ¡Sasuke! —Grito Naruto, haciendo que el Uchiha dejara de escalar y se girara, vio a Naruto, no le importo y continúo escalando, hasta llegar a la cima.

— ¡NARUTO! —Grito desde la cima el Uchiha con una sonrisa en sus labios ¡¿NO TE PARECE ESTE, UN BUEN LUGAR PARA LUCHAR?! —Pregunto el Uchiha— ¡EN EL VALLE DEL FIN!

Naruto concentro Fushiton (E. Fénix) en sus manos, creando alas de fuego azul, se elevó en el aire, alcanzo a Sasuke y le lanzo una patada, lanzándolo contra la tierra.

Al ver esto, Tsukino, escalo la ladera, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

— ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA?! —Grito Naruto, tomando a Sasuke por su camiseta— ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE OROCHIMARU, SOLO TE USARA COMO SU NUEVO CUERPO?! —Pero solo recibió una patada, a media caída, Naruto silbó, Tatsuki salió de la nada y recibió a su padre, antes de subir verticalmente, hasta el lugar donde estaba el Uchiha, quien se quedó asombrado, ante lo que veía.

Sasuke se enfadó, al pensar que la Dragona, era un contrato de invocación y el Ten no Juin cambio, alargando el cabello de Sasuke y haciendo que le salieran un par de manos/alas de la espalda.

—Vete —Ordeno Naruto, pero Tatsuki, solo realizo un **Shunshin** , ocultándose a la distancia.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)** —Sasuke lanzo **5** bolas de fuego contra Naruto.

— **¡Fushiton: Fenikkusu no Ken! (E. Fénix: Puño del Fénix)** —Exclamo Naruto, recubriendo sus manos de fuego azul y golpeando las esferas de fuego de Sasuke.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Suiryūdan no Fūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello del Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Tsukino, colocando una mano en el agua y creando un gran dragón de agua a partir de un **Fūin** que ataco a Sasuke.

— **¡Fushiton: Kami no Fenikkusu no Kyū! (E. Fénix: Esfera del Fénix Divino)** —Exclamo Naruto, juntando el Fuego del Fénix en una mano, hasta formar una esfera y lanzado dicha esfera hacia Sasuke, quien la recibió de frente.

— ¡Tú y esa perra, ya me tienen arto, maldito Dobe! —Grito Sasuke, con una voz distorsionada y con gran odio hacia el rubio, provocando que el Ten no Juin, liberara una gran cantidad de Chakra que baño al Uchiha, pero que también comenzó a dañarlo, pero hizo caso omiso y realizo un Chidory que se alimentó del Ten no Juin, volviendo sus rayos negros.

Tsukino preparo un nuevo **Fūin** y Naruto reunió una gran cantidad de fuego del **Fushiton** en su mano derecha, además de que Ritsuko le envió su Chakra al rubio, volviendo las llamas azules del **Fushiton** , lila.

— **¡Chidory/Kyū no Fushichō! (Millar de Aves/Esfera del Fénix)** —Gritaron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus Jutsus.

— **¡Fūinjutsu:** **Noroi Ten no Shōmō o** **! (Jutsu de Sello: Drenado del Cielo Maldito)** —Exclamo Tsukino colocando ambas manos en el suelo y enviando tanto Chakra como pudo, bajo los pies de Sasuke y Naruto, se formó un Fūin con la forma de una medialuna verde en la cual ambos estaban parados, la medialuna se volvió amarilla mientras que Sasuke sentía que perdía Chakra, la medialuna finalmente se volvió blanca y Sasuke recibió el fuego azul del Jutsu de Naruto, en su pecho, justo cuando salió volando.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto despertó, encontró a Yugao y Samui en perfecto estado: Ambas tenían algunos cortes menores y moretones, pero estaban bien.

Un poco más allá encontró a Rei y Madoka estaban bien, se notaban algunas marcas de golpes, aparentemente su enemigo había sido un experto en Taijutsu, pero ambas estaban bien, menos Madoka quien tenía un yeso en su antebrazo derecho, pero aun asi, no parecía importarle.

Konan y Anko tenían sus cuellos inmovilizados por el Yeso.

Los únicos intactos eran: Naruto (Quien se enfrentó y humillo a Sasuke en su batalla) y Tsukino, ya que ella había ayudado a Naruto con su **Fūinjutsu** desde la distancia y les dio el golpe final a Kabuto y a Sasuke.

Por la puerta, entro Tsunade.

—Naruto-Kun, chicas… —Saludo Tsunade, todas le miraron, Naruto solo estaba algo cansado, Ritsuko se encargó de sus heridas —… Hemos descubierto algo importante, el ataque del día de ayer, fue por obra de Akatsuki, quienes se infiltraron en la aldea, con la intención de tomar a Ritsuko, pero fallaron al enfrentar a Kakashi, Guy y Kurenai —Naruto, sus novias y "guardianas" asintieron —Por esto, ustedes y Naruto, irán a un entrenamiento de **3** años, con tal de que todas, puedan ayudar a Naruto a enfrentar a esta misteriosa organización.

Una cosa era ser perseguido por una organización que deseaba capturar a su Ritsuko-Chan y usarla para algún oscuro propósito.

Otra cosa, era que sus guardianas y novias, lo fueran a acompañar en un entrenamiento de **3** años.

Naruto sonrió levemente.

— _ **En 3 años, pueden pasar muchas cosas**_ —Pensó Ritsuko de forma pervertida, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento de las chicas.

 **Fin.**


End file.
